


Cuerpo, Mente y Alma

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaEl destino ayuda a encontrar el Alma Gemela, pero las dos Alma Gemela son las únicas que deciden su propio destino. Hyukjae y Donghae hacen precisamente eso.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body, Mind and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479335) by ThanhXuan. 



Un simple anillo negro yace en el centro de la mesa de palisandro. Solo la luz suave de una lámpara de escritorio ilumina el área vacía a su alrededor, como una corona de luz espontánea. Varios bolígrafos estilográficos, unas pocas carpetas pesadas, algunos documentos dispersos y un teléfono inteligente silencioso rodean el lugar que ha sido despejado para la oscura pieza de joyería. Parece un poco fuera de lugar en la superficie rojiza con rayas negras de la madera pulida, como si se hubiera colocado allí para atraer el ojo a propósito. O tal vez como un recordatorio.

La armonía de la habitación parece un poco rota por su presencia al principio, hasta que una figura delgada se acerca y lo levanta. Sus movimientos son suaves y llenos de una facilidad que alude a años de experiencia; de hábito y de cuidado. Cuando lo deslizan en el dedo medio un segundo más tarde, después de asegurarse de que no se ha estropeado durante toda la noche, finalmente parece que es donde realmente pertenece.

Junto a una ventana grande, el televisor se enciende y murmura las noticias de la mañana en el tranquilo salón. La luz tenue del costoso dispositivo se ahoga por la luz del sol que fluye a través de las cortinas abiertas, y solo logra captar la atención cuando aparece inesperadamente un destello de colores brillantes en la pantalla. Una serie de palabras inteligentes y complejas salen de los altavoces y llenan el silencio, el volumen es bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que pueda escucharse.

 _"En un mundo donde las almas gemelas y las parejas son ahora una convicción y una verdad",_ la monótona voz de un narrador documental divaga a través de la televisión.

Una imagen de una multitud bulliciosa aparece brevemente, podría ser Seúl, o quizás Nueva York o París, antes de que sea seguida rápidamente por otra de una pareja desconocida. Cariñosas sonrisas pegadas en sus caras, los dos van de la mano y se miran. El ritmo del espectáculo parece disminuir y los tonos de color se vuelven más cálidos, menos neutrales e indiferentes.

 _"La creación de una conexión tan rara",_ continúa el reportero _"y, lo que es más importante, el acto de Vincular y Compartir los pensamientos con su pareja es una de las experiencias más buscadas por las personas en la actualidad. Algunos incluso están dispuestos a renunciar a sus familias, a sus trabajos y a sus sueños, a sus vidas, solo para tratar de encontrar a su alma gemela, o al menos a una pareja. A veces, es en vano"._

Una música de fondo dramática, y luego un primer plano en un tubo de ensayo que contiene sangre roja espesas. _"La ciencia aún tiene que explicar los orígenes de este fenómeno increíble, que parece concederse a la mayoría de las personas. Todavía no está claro si existe un denominador común entre aquellos que no han podido encontrar sus almas gemelas y a sus parejas, o si es simplemente mala suerte. Sin embargo, muchos científicos en el mundo son optimistas de que están cerca de encontrar una respuesta... finalmente. El doctor S..."_

Mientras se pone el chaleco, Hyukjae resopla por lo bajo y apaga la televisión. El silencio llega rápidamente en su piso. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le dice que aún son las ocho y media y que está a tiempo de salir. Su teléfono vibra con fuerza sobre la mesa de madera y lo mira, sin sorprenderse cuando se trata de un mensaje de texto que le recuerda sus citas matutinas.

Hyukjae no tiene ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para escuchar más sobre este llamado  _alma-vínculo._  La ráfaga de emoción que se ha acumulado después de su descubrimiento se ha estado acumulando durante casi una década y ya ha tenido suficiente. Es ruidoso, está en todas partes en las noticias y le causa dolores de cabeza.

Además, su turno en el hospital comienza en menos de una hora, y no hay forma de que llegue tarde por eso.


	2. Uno

—Esto es tan  _romántico_  —Donghae suspira soñador a la televisión, con la barbilla apoyada en sus dos palmas abiertas. Un puchero envidioso tira de las comisuras de su boca cuando la entrevista pasa del científico a una pareja recién vinculada, que aparentemente se conoció hace unos años en un encuentro afortunado en América del Sur. Los dos son almas gemelas, y no solo parejas, lo que hace que su historia parezca aún más perfecta—. Espero también vincularme con alguien pronto.

Junto a él, Ryeowook se ríe un poco y baja el volumen del documental en curso. —Tendrías suerte si hicieras alguna conexión, hyung —dice distraídamente—. Ya es bastante difícil que dos parejas se encuentren; la unión con un  _alma_   _gemela_  lleva incluso más tiempo.

—Es fácil para  _ti_  decirlo —exclama el otro con un medio quejido, medio resoplido. Se endereza un poco y agarra un trapo para el polvo, luego va a limpiar algunas mesas de la cafetería—. Conociste a Yesung-hyung hace dos años.

Donghae cree que no está siendo muy amargado al respecto; realmente no. Lo sabe, realmente lo hace, que tropezar con una pareja no es un episodio que suceda cada pocos días, y mucho menos tener una relación real con ellos, o incluso la vinculación con el alma gemela de uno.

No haber experimentado al menos un intercambio de pensamientos no es demasiado infrecuente, especialmente a su edad. De hecho, Ryeowook es solo una de esas personas raras y afortunadas que llegan a conocer a una de sus parejas desde el principio de su vida, en lugar de hacerlo en la década de los treinta, como la mayoría de las demás personas. Donghae, por otro lado, tiene apenas treinta años y todavía está dolorosamente soltero, aún tiene que sentir alguna conexión, ya sea con una pareja o con su alma gemela. Todavía no sabe lo que se siente al escuchar los pensamientos de otra persona; estar lo más cerca posible de otro ser humano y compartir un poco de sí mismo con ellos.

O, al menos, eso es lo que él piensa que sería.

Donghae  _sabe_ , ¡ _jura_  que lo hace! que no hay nada de qué preocuparse realmente. Sin embargo, no puede evitar estar inmensamente impaciente al respecto. Supone que su fuerte gusto por el romance tiene algo grande que ver con eso. A decir verdad, entre su alma gemela o solo las parejas, estaría feliz de encontrar a cualquiera de ellos.

—Es bueno que aún seas realista y no muy ingenuo al respecto —su madre se reía a veces—. De lo contrario me preocuparía por ti.

Compartir los pensamientos, por mucho que implique, la originalidad no es el mejor rasgo de los científicos, obviamente, es el hecho de escuchar y poder responder los pensamientos de otra persona. Primero sucede cuando alguien se aproxima a su pareja o alma gemela; sabrían entonces que han hecho una conexión.

Los pensamientos suelen ser débiles y un poco incoherentes, dispersos al principio, lo que es más cierto con las parejas que con las almas gemelas.  _Es porque la conexión entre ellos no es demasiado fuerte todavía,_ Ryeowook le explicó una vez,  _eso toma tiempo._ Solo pequeños fragmentos de lo que suena como un paseo aleatorio parecerían murmurar en sus mentes, como una radio rota que no se puede apagar, a menos que se distanciaran físicamente.

Por lo que escuchó Donghae, al establecer una conexión, esas dos personas deben estar lo más cerca posible, principalmente a nivel físico y luego emocional, para escuchar pensamientos claros y coherentes. Cuanto más fuerte se vuelve, más lejos entre ellos podrán escucharlos.

Excepto que con el número ridículo de personas que viven en la tierra hoy en día, es muy difícil encontrar y hacer una conexión tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, como la suerte lo tiene, existe más de un solo tipo de conexión. De hecho, está el emparejamiento, y luego está también la vinculación. El primero está hecho con parejas (la gente con la que Donghae sería más compatible que otros), mientras que el segundo se construye con un alma gemela, con quien es más compatible. Son alguien que ha sido hecho para encajar perfectamente con él, y él con ellos.

 _Esto es tan romántico,_ piensa Donghae una vez más. Hace un puchero en la superficie brillante de la mesa que ha estado limpiando durante al menos diez minutos.

Justo cuando su amigo más joven se vuelve hacia él y está a punto de hablar, la puerta de la cafetería se abre y entran algunos clientes. Todavía son las nueve de la mañana, pero Donghae sabe que el personal que trabaja en el hospital cercano comienza sus turnos mucho antes que eso. Como era de esperar, ve un par de caras cansadas y batas blancas entre otras alegres, más o menos, listas para tomar sus primeras tazas de café antes de continuar con el día. Le pide que se apresure detrás del mostrador para que pueda ayudarles a preparar sus órdenes, junto con Ryeowook, quien ya está saludando a los primeros en la fila.

*

Hyukjae hace una mueca y pone los ojos en blanco ante sus dos mejores amigos, la punta de su bolígrafo golpeando rítmicamente contra el mostrador de recepción. Detrás, la secretaria le envía una mirada aguda que le hace detenerse inmediatamente. Hace una mueca y murmura una disculpa, luego se lo lleva a la boca, mordisqueando la tapa azul.

Todavía es bastante temprano en el Hospital de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl. Incluso a pesar de eso, ya ha comenzado a acumularse una actividad en los pasillos de la sala de maternidad. Las enfermeras y parteras corren por ahí, más estresadas de lo que probablemente se recomienda, mientras que algunos doctores intentan cuidar de la larga lista de pacientes de la manera más eficiente y cuidadosa posible.

Hyukjae también lo estaría, si no fuera por la aparente renuencia de sus colegas a responder sus preguntas.

—Chicos —suspira exasperado después de un rato.

Siwon y Sooyoung no parecen escucharlo al principio. Siguen mirándose el uno al otro con amor, como si solo pudieran comunicarse con el único poder de sus ojos. Y, técnicamente, eso es exactamente lo que están haciendo, piensa con una burla sarcástica.

La secretaria le da otra mirada, aunque esta vez parece bastante divertida. No está seguro de si se supone que debe sentirse ofendido.

— _Chicos_  —Hyukjae insiste finalmente—. Por mucho que entiendo que es más fácil simplemente  _pensar_  y no hablar en absoluto, en realidad estoy  _aquí_ , ¿saben? —luego, moviendo la barbilla en dirección al pesado archivo que puso sobre el mostrador, agrega—. Y esperando para ser incluido en ese pequeño debate, también. Dígame de inmediato si primero necesito una invitación.

Parpadeando, Siwon se da la vuelta y le da una sonrisa tímida. —Oh, lo siento, Hyukjae —se ríe y comparte una mirada dulce con su alma gemela—. Sooyoung y yo solo estábamos...

Él se detiene y ella le sonríe, lo que lo impulsa a devolverle la sonrisa.

Y Hyukjae tiene ganas de agárralos a los por la cabeza.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco una vez más, se queja, —Miren, yo tampoco tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Iré primero, y cuando ustedes dos terminen de actuar agradable y repugnantemente enamorados,  _tal_   _vez_  podamos lograr algo de trabajo.

Con un último resoplido petulante, se marcha en dirección opuesta. Sooyoung intenta detenerlo, pero ella se detiene y se gira hacia Siwon, luego se echa a reír con ganas por aparentemente sin razón.

—Oh, Dios mío —Hyukjae suspira una vez más, pero una sonrisa divertida y reticente sigue tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, son un poco lindos, de verdad.

Como un hombre bastante científico, sus estudios de medicina han ayudado mucho, Hyukjae ve las cosas de manera diferente a la mayoría de las personas que no lo hacen. Aunque tienden a ignorarlo o a percatarse de eso, él sabe que hacer una conexión con otra persona no es solo un arco iris y unicornio.

Hay al menos una cosa que todos han aceptado inconscientemente como una verdad innegable. En un nivel básico, la única regla fundamental que se ha acordado en general con respecto al Emparejamiento y a la Vinculación es que hay dos tipos distintos de personas con las que se puede establecer una conexión. Los primeros son los parejas, que son sutilmente más fáciles de encontrar, ya que hay más de uno para cada individuo, mientras que los segundos son almas gemelas.

Si Hyukjae tuviera que definir más o menos la naturaleza humana, se dividiría en algunas categorías, como el amor, el sexo, la amistad y las variaciones de esas. Cada uno clasificarían a las personas desde las menos compatibles a las más compatibles entre los siete billones de personas que viven en la tierra; el más alto clasificado de esa curva exponencial se llama pareja.

Las Almas Gemelas, por otro lado, son el mejor promedio posible de todos los subgrupos que hacen su descripción básica de la naturaleza humana. Son únicos, y de alguna manera están hechos para encajar perfectamente, para completar a las personas con las que están destinados a unirse. Y pueden sentirlo de inmediato; pueden sentir lo  _diferentes_  que son de las parejas.

Las parejas pueden ser mejores en una categoría en particular, pero también no necesariamente implica que se adapten bien en los otros aspectos. De hecho, los promedios de esas parejas en todos los subgrupos son siempre más bajos que el de un alma gemela.

El mejor ejemplo que Hyukjae conoce es Siwon con Sooyoung y Kyuhyun.

Por lo que le explicaron, él sabe que Kyuhyun es la pareja de Siwon en el sexo. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta después de encontrarse que no eran compatibles en el amor, ya que este último es bastante heteroromántico. Sooyoung, por otro lado, aunque un poco menos que totalmente compatible con Siwon en todas las categorías que lo definen, encaja más con él porque es el mejor promedio que podría esperar; ella es el equilibrio perfecto de cada aspecto que él necesita.

Excepto que las parejas son bastante difíciles de encontrar, y las almas gemelas aún más. Es principalmente la razón por la cual las personas tienden a lanzarse a relaciones precipitadas tan pronto como se relacionan con alguien, en lugar de asegurarse de que se llevarán bien primero. A veces funciona, a veces no funciona en absoluto. Como médico, Hyukjae ha visto demasiados casos de abuso y de relaciones poco sanas entre personas que hicieron conexiones pero que no trataron de ver más allá de eso.

Sin embargo, las parejas pueden ser la alternativa a las personas que son, por ejemplo, aromáticas o asexuales o cualquier variación de éstas. Si no están interesados en el amor ni en el sexo, o tal vez en otra cosa, aunque tengan un alma gemela en algún lugar que les encajaría perfectamente, pueden elegir quedarse con una pareja que no esperaría que sintieran una atracción sexual o romántica. Las parejas pueden ser las personas que consideren las más perfectas para adaptarse a ellas, incluso cuando la existencia de sus almas gemelas pueda decir lo contrario.

Hyukjae supone que es una manera a través de la cual el destino trata de compensar las fallas de la naturaleza; no siempre pueden encontrar a sus almas gemelas, y sus almas gemelas no siempre son las que están buscando, pero al menos tienen una opción.

 _Oh, bueno,_ piensa mientras mira el archivo en sus manos y se dirige a su oficina.

A pesar de que él desea estar vinculado algún día, de todas formas no está demasiado impaciente. Su primera conexión con una pareja no había tenido tanto éxito, después de todo.


	3. Dos

_Siguen la línea azul bebé,_ dijeron. _No se puede perder, dijeron._

O todos le mintieron o Donghae tiene un horrible sentido de la orientación. O tal vez es un poco de ambos; no está del todo seguro. Para ser completamente honesto, ni siquiera sabe cómo se ve el "azul bebé".

En un sombrío jueves por la tarde, Donghae se encuentra deambulando por los edificios del Hospital de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl. Está tratando de encontrar activamente la sala de maternidad, donde su cuñada fue admitida el día anterior, hasta que ella de a luz a su sobrina. Lo que posiblemente podría ser esta noche, o incluso en unas pocas horas. Espera verla a ella y a su hermano mayor antes de que eso suceda.

Aunque ya no parece muy probable.

Mientras contempla si la línea que está mirando es "azul bebé" o "azul marino", no es que realmente entienda la diferencia, Donghae deja escapar un suspiro y una mirada frustrada en ese momento en su teléfono. Son casi las cuatro en punto, lo que significa que ya lleva allí casi media hora. Este es probablemente el momento en el que debe admitir que se ha perdido, piensa con tristeza. La mera confesión es dolorosa de hacer.  _Por el amor de Dios,_ resopla y lanza una mirada petulante a los blancos pasillos del hospital.

—¡¿Dónde  _diablos_  está la sala de maternidad?! —Donghae finalmente exige en voz alta.

Nadie parece oírlo.

*

Hoy, como cualquier otro, es un día ocupado en el hospital. Hyukjae tiene que reprimir un pequeño bostezo mientras camina hacia la recepción de la sala de maternidad, listo para encontrarse con otra paciente. Un número bastante impresionante de ellos están sentados en el área de espera, algunos nerviosos y otros entusiasmados, lo que lo impulsa a intentar estar más alerta.  _Bebés,_  se dice con una sonrisa entusiasta.  _Vamos, Hyukjae, por los bebés._

—Hola, Hyorin-ssi —saluda a la secretaria en el mostrador y sonríe ligeramente cuando ella solo le da un breve asentimiento de cabeza, concentrada en su propia tarea. Mira detrás de él, ve a una mujer embarazada que lucha por alcanzar una revista sobre su barriga hinchada y se ríe suavemente ante la vista adorable—. ¿Quién es el siguiente en la lista, entonces?

La mujer más joven toma un papel verde que se ha colocado sobre una pila alta de otros documentos similares, y luego se lo entrega. Lee  _Señora_   _Han; 27 años de edad, tercera semana de embarazo,_ entre algunos otros detalles que no son tan importantes o más técnicos. Está revisando su vago historial médico y está ocupado enumerando las preguntas que tendrá que hacerle, cuando escuche por primera vez.

_¡¿Dónde diablos está la sala de maternidad?!_

Hyukjae se sobresalta y se detiene, confundido. La Sra. Han lo olvidó por un momento, frunce el ceño y mira alrededor de la entrada de la sala. Hyorin lo mira, levantando una ceja inquisitivamente mientras él permanece en su lugar por lo que aparentemente no tiene una buena razón.

 _¿Es... justo aquí?_  se encuentra respondiendo en respuesta al extraño pensamiento.  _¿Estoy... justo ahí? He estado aquí desde las siete de la mañana._

Una extraña sensación de déjà-vu se engancha en el fondo de su mente, pero está demasiado perplejo y alarmado como para reconocerlo por lo que es de inmediato. Parpadea en su lugar, ahora solo escucha silencio, o algo que suena cerca de todos modos. Luego, cuando piensa que todo ha terminado, su cerebro parece hablar sobre el resto de sus ocupadas divisiones internas una vez más.

 _¡Oh, hermano, bien! ¡Es justo aquí!_  exclama alegremente

Esta vez, Hyukjae casi grita sorprendido.

—¡Por  _supuesto_  que es aquí! —exclama en voz alta, y la secretaria le hace una mueca de tal manera que está bastante seguro de que ella piensa que se está volviendo loco. Algo le dice que él sabe lo que está sucediendo,  _lo sabe,_  pero todavía se encuentra negándolo contra toda racionalidad—.  _Literalmente_  te acabo de decir eso!

—Señor —Hyorin dice rotundamente después de un tiempo—. Creo que deberías pedir un día libre.

Él la ignora y se da vuelta cuando su estómago parece estar tirando de él en esta dirección. Un jadeo escapa de su boca.  _Oh, mi maldito Dios,_  él entra en pánico cuando las puertas de la sala se abren. Pasa una fracción de segundo, antes de que se tense de repente por todas partes.

Un hombre que no conoce camina hacia adentro, pareciendo inseguro, y luego mira hacia arriba con una expresión de asombro que probablemente refleja la suya. Hyukjae sabe,  _sabe_  que también puede sentirlo. Sus agudos ojos se encuentran con los ojos color chocolate, algo tira bruscamente de su pecho ante la vista, y de repente...

De repente, Hyukjae ya no puede respirar. Él sabe que es teóricamente imposible, pero por un breve segundo, cree que el mundo entero se ha detenido.

*

El mundo se ha detenido. Donghae está seguro de ello. No hay manera de que no haya sido así.

El tiempo se detiene a su alrededor, al alrededor de  _ellos_ , mientras su cuerpo vuelve a sacudirse, electrificado. Es como si supiera algo que su mente todavía no sabe, en lo más profundo, y está haciendo todo lo posible por hacer que su cerebro también esté consciente. Todo lo que está corriendo a través de él, que solía ser suyo, parece estar atado, para estar  _vinculado_  a este extraño vestido con una bata blanca de pie justo delante de él. Puede sentir cómo su centro de gravedad se desplaza y se posa pesadamente en  _él_ , sobre este hombre del que no sabe absolutamente nada. Pero a pesar de que recién lo conoció hace un segundo, aunque no sabe su nombre, ni su color favorito, ni la fecha de su cumpleaños, parece que ya ha pasado la vida con él.

Una pequeña y brillante sonrisa comienza a extenderse incontrolablemente sobre sus delgados labios. Con los latidos de su corazón acelerándose en su pecho, mira al hombre con el que acaba de establecer una  _conexión_. Y este hombre, este  _hombre_ , él es... 

Él es su  _alma_   _gemela_. Donghae lo  _sabe_. Esa sensación espinosa y deliciosa que aún hace que su estómago se tuerce, se retuerza y se arrastre hacia adelante, y el flujo de pensamientos rotos que se introducen en su mente, son una prueba suficiente.

 _¡Vinculación!_ Lo oye en su cabeza.  _Se siente tan... extraño, bonito... cálido... y... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Quién es él? Quiero saber su... ¡alma gemela! Alma gemela, alma gemela, alma gemela... ¡alma gemela! Los pensamientos, mis pensamientos son, todos sobre el..._

Donghae puede sentir la forma en que se están uniendo a lo largo de sus huesos. Es débil, pero está  _ahí_. Sus corazones se están convirtiendo en uno con el único poder de sus ojos mirándose el uno al otro, y este hombre, este hombre increíblemente guapo es el único que puede ver, y...

—¿Doctor Lee? —alguien rompe sus pensamientos.

Es casi demasiado fácil ver cómo se  _siente_  su alma gemela: ¡ _alma gemela!..._  casi salta de su piel delante de él, solo por la forma en que su aturdimiento mental se rompe en pedazos. Mientras bebe de la vista de él, Donghae ni siquiera se molesta en comprobar quién es y, en cambio, mantiene sus ojos en el nuevo núcleo de su vida,  _solo_  él.

Lo primero que Donghae ve de él, el hecho de completarlo de la mejor manera posible, son sus ojos de un solo párpado. Coloreado con un hermoso tono avellana, adivina fácilmente que pequeñas arrugas lindas aparecerían en sus esquinas, en caso de que logre hacerlo reír. La perspectiva de esos momentos felices no es nada emocionante para él. Su nariz se encuentra recta en el centro de su cara y parece demasiado grande para eso, pero todavía se ajusta perfectamente de alguna manera; su punta es redonda y se ve absolutamente adorable, y Donghae casi jadea por la vista. El resto de sus rasgos son agudos, como su encantadora línea de la mandíbula, y esta cubiertos por una extensión impecable de piel lechosa suave y blanca, que se encuentra con ganas de tocarlo con urgencia. Hay un bonito lunar en su pómulo izquierdo justo debajo de su ojo, se nota un poco ardiente, y también otro en el hueco de su cuello si se ve lo suficientemente cerca. Su cabello negro cae de manera encantadora sobre su frente y se cierne justo sobre sus pestañas, lo que lo lleva a desear que pudiera apartarlos hacia un lado.

—Lamento interrumpir —la misma persona llama a su alma gemela de nuevo, Donghae finalmente se da cuenta de que es la secretaria, y no solo un idiota que está tratando de molestarlos—. Pero la Sra. Han todavía te está esperando y has estado mirando a este hombre durante los últimos quince minutos.

Quince minutos no pueden haber pasado tan rápido, piensa.  _Ellos no pueden haberlo hecho._

—Oh —el doctor Lee aclara su voz.

Donghae se sobresalta ante el dulce sonido de ello; es exactamente lo mismo que el que oye en su mente y eso es absolutamente  _emocionante_.

—Uh, sí, yo... quiero decir, yo...

 _¡Pero, alma gemela! ¡Mi... alma gemela!_  Donghae lo escucha murmurar en un casi quejido.  _Debería ocuparme realmente de la señora Han... parece agradable, quiero saber de qué se trata... tercera semana de... bebés, ¡pero... quiero! ¡Alma gemela! ¡Alma gemela, vínculo!_

Y luego, con un pensamiento plano que lo hace reír con dificultad, se queja, _¿Dónde diablos está Siwon cuando lo necesitas?_

—Sí, por supuesto —repite el hombre de cabello oscuro, jugueteando con el papel verdoso que ha estado sosteniendo entre sus delgados dedos—. Tengo que... tengo que hacerlo, y... —él levanta la vista, le lanza una mirada desgarrada y luego tropieza hacia atrás hasta que su espalda toca el borde del mostrador de recepción—. Necesito...

—Yo... está bien —Donghae finalmente lo encuentra en sí mismo para hablar. Traga saliva, con la esperanza de que suene un poco decente, pero tiene la clara sensación de que está fallando miserablemente. Sus propias manos se apretaron con nerviosismo, tropieza un poco y se mordisquea el labio inferior—. Puedo solo... yo solo, ya sabes, esperaré, si te parece bien y...

Su alma gemela asiente apresuradamente, con entusiasmo. Sus ojos color avellana intentan evitar los suyos, lanzándose alrededor de la entrada como si quisieran encontrar algo en lo que concentrarse, al mismo tiempo que siguen robándole miradas. — _Realmente_  necesito irme —dice disculpándose—. Hablo contigo más tarde.

—Está bien, yo... —antes de que pueda darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el área de espera, Donghae lo llama nuevamente un poco demasiado fuerte para su gusto—. ¡Espera! Puedo tener... ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo... soy Donghae! ¡Lee Donghae!

 _Lee Donghae,_ oye una oleada de pensamientos que no es su propia forma de pensar casi de inmediato.  _Él dijo: ¡Lee Donghae! Donghae! El alma gemela es... ¡Donghae! Debería... Sra. Han, llego tarde y... Hyorin volverá a atacar si... ¡dijo Donghae!_

Volviéndose hacia él, el hombre de pelo oscuro se sonroja ligeramente y mira a su alrededor. Es como si acabara de recordar que no estaban solos. Muy pronto, una palabra resuena en la mente de Donghae.

_Hyukjae._


	4. Tres

Las horas pueden estar pasando, pero Donghae no las siente. El tiempo es una noción que ha olvidado. En algún lugar sobre el mostrador de recepción, puede ver las manecillas de un reloj en movimiento y, sin embargo, no entiende lo que significa.

Todo lo que sabe, de lo que está  _seguro_ , es que a veces, Hyukjae sale de su oficina de paso, probablemente para recibir a otro paciente. Esos breves segundos de verlo son algunos de los mejores de su vida. Es como si su mundo estuviera cubierto de tristes grises que luego se desvanecen en colores brillantes y cálidos cuando está cerca, lo que lo impulsa a jadear en voz baja. Sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, Donghae se encuentra tenso y deslizándose hasta su borde cada vez que su alma gemela se le acerca.

Entre saludar a su nuevo paciente e invitarlo a dirigirse a su oficina, Hyukjae le enviaría una rápida y nerviosa mirada. Entonces, siempre iría seguido de una pequeña sonrisa vacilante, una visión que nunca deja de hacer que su corazón se acelere con entusiasmo.

 _¡Alma gemela!_ Hyukjae murmuraba con entusiasmo en su mente, y el pecho de Donghae se apretaba felizmente en respuesta.  _Lo siento, pronto, yo... ¡Alma gemela! Alma gemela, alma gemela, ¡es Donghae! ¡Mío! Oh, espera, es esto... Sra. Joon debería... su segundo hijo y... ¡Alma gemela!_

 _¡Está bien!_ Donghae podría volver a pensar muy fuerte.  _¡No me importa! Te estaré esperando._

Donghae ni siquiera recuerda por qué vino aquí en primer lugar. Ni siquiera sabe  _dónde_  está. Pero, honestamente, solo está contento de haber decidido venir.

Si su teléfono sigue zumbando en el bolsillo de su abrigo, no lo nota.

—¡Hola! —Hyukjae casi corre hacia él unas tres o cuatro horas después de que él entró por primera vez en la sala. Parece un poco sin aliento, como si saliera corriendo de su oficina para ir a verlo—. Había muchos pacientes hoy, y yo... quiero decir,  _es_  mi trabajo, así que...

—Yo... ¡está bien! —Donghae se apresura a tranquilizarlo mientras salta sobre sus pies. Casi extiende una mano para tocarlo, para hacer  _algo_ , pero la dejó caer rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de que parece demasiado apresurado—. ¿Estás... quiero decir, estoy ...? ¿Sabes, te molesta?

Su alma gemela sacude la cabeza casi de inmediato, unos mechones oscuros de cabello vuelan salvajemente alrededor de su cara, y Donghae no puede evitar encontrarlo adorable. La vista lo impulsa a sonreír suavemente, momentáneamente distraído. Solo cuando Hyukjae vacila y comienza a sonrojarse furiosamente, recuerda que pueden escuchar algunos de los pensamientos del otro.

—Oh, uh... quiero decir —Donghae sonríe un poco tímidamente—.  _Realmente_  lo eres, ¿sabes? Adorable.

No está seguro de que sea la mejor manera de romper el hielo y conocer a alguien, pero su oscuro sonrojo se intensifica aún más y, de alguna manera, no se siente demasiado culpable por eso.

Obviamente avergonzado, Hyukjae aparta sus ojos y se aclara la garganta.  _Gracias_ , murmura, y Donghae se siente extrañamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Con todo su coraje, está a punto de decir algo más, tal vez proponerle que vaya a tomar una taza de café, es algo en lo que es bueno, después de todo, cuando una voz familiar lo llama desde el otro extremo de un corredor cercano. Desde la esquina de los ojos, ve a la secretaria y una enfermera en la recepción resoplando al ruido innecesario, y está casi tentado a estar de acuerdo con ellas. No solo está molestando a los pacientes, sino que también está un poco ocupado en este momento.

—¿Donghae? ¡Donghae! —dice—. ¡He estado tratando de llamarte por  _horas_!

Cuando Donghae finalmente se da vuelta, confundido y un poco molesto por la interrupción, jadea con horror al ver a su hermano mayor correr hacia él.

—¿ _Dónde_  diablos estabas? —insiste frenéticamente el último—. ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Con Yoojung a punto de dar a luz, ¡eso es  _realmente_  más estrés que no necesito!

—¡Donghwa-hyung! —exclama con una voz aguda. Así que  _esa_  fue la razón por la que vino aquí en primer lugar—. Oh, Dios mío, estoy completamente... conocí a Hyukjae, y yo solo... ¿Qué hay de... qué hay de Yoojung-noona? ¿Se encuentra ella bien? ¡¿Ya ha dado a luz?!

Junto a él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, Hyukjae parpadea en confusión ante el asalto de sus pensamientos desordenados.  _¿Yoojung?_  se pregunta.  _¿Donghwa? ¿Quien?_  Y luego un pequeño, lindo,  _alma gemela._

—Ella es mi cuñada —le explica Donghae con entusiasmo—. ¡Está embarazada! ¡De mi sobrinita! Y ella... esta prevista para hoy, en realidad.

Se detiene, frunce el ceño, y luego comienza a preocuparse de nuevo. —¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Dónde está ella? ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrina?!  _¡Hyung!_

Mientras él continúa con el pánico junto con su hermano mayor,  _ella comenzó a tener contracciones, ¡lo hizo!_  Donghae cree que escucha a Hyukjae susurrar algo en su mente.

_Tú también, lindo._

* * *

La sala en la que Lee Yoojung ha sido admitida está un poco más lejos dentro de la sala de maternidad. Cuando Hyukjae entra, seguido de cerca por Donghae y su hermano mayor, Siwon ya está allí y parece estar ocupado tranquilizando a las pocas mujeres embarazadas presentes. Su sonrisa disminuyo un poco debido a la ausencia de Sooyoung a su lado, el otro doctor inclina la cabeza y levanta una mano brevemente para saludarlo.

En una de las camas blancas, Yoojung se mueve incómodamente al sentir lo que deben ser las primeras contracciones de su pre-parto. Las cejas se fruncieron con fuerza, se ve como si se estuviera conteniendo para evitar el siseo de dolor. Sin embargo, aún mantiene una mano sobre su hinchada barriga, como para tratar de consolar a su bebé.

Hyukjae le da una sonrisa alentadora y en ese instante, mientras escucha distraídamente los pensamientos emocionados pero preocupados de Donghae, desearía poder robarla de su colega. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer, pero con mucho gusto lo haría si eso calmara las preocupaciones de su alma gemela. Sin embargo, él fácilmente adivina que Siwon probablemente no estaría muy satisfecho con eso,  _el bastardo egoísta,_  casi se ríe.

—Hyukjae —su mejor amigo le sonríe—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pensé que habías terminado tu turno por hoy?

Hyukjae se encoge de hombros y luego mira a su alma gemela, que le devuelve la sonrisa.  _¡Alma gemela!_ Él oye cuando sus ojos se encuentran por un breve momento.  _Yoojung-noona esta... ¡Hyukjae, alma gemela! ¡Alma gemela! Muy guapo. Muy romantico. Lindo, adorable... ¡vínculo! ¡Vinculados! Pero... ¿bebé?_

—El esposo y el cuñado de la señora Lee la estaban buscando —responde un poco incómodo mientras se frotaba la nuca, ocultando un pequeño rubor—. Les mostré el camino a su habitación; Hyorin parecía demasiado poco dispuesta a hacerlo ella misma y no tengo nada más que hacer.

Al revisar la información de su paciente por última vez, Siwon resopla un poco, aunque no de forma desagradable. —Oh si. También parecía bastante ocupada antes. Supongo que realmente no apreciaba que la molestara a la hora del almuerzo —reflexiona él entretenido, antes de que Yoojung se ponga tensa y grite de dolor otra vez. Él se vuelve hacia ella y se asegura de que todo esté bien, luego continúa más seriamente—. Las contracciones comenzaron. Todo es normal hasta ahora. Tendremos que esperar un poco más hasta que el cuello uterino sea lo suficientemente ancho para el parto.

—¿Nulípara? —pregunta Hyukjae y luego él asiente cuando responde con un zumbido afirmativo. Los primeros nacimientos son siempre los más difíciles—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—¿De  _ti_? —replican el otro, levantando una ceja, antes de reírse cuando Hyukjae hace una mueca de mala gana—. No, está bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

Mientras Donghwa da un pequeño paso hacia adelante y vuelve al lado de su esposa, sonriendo mientras acaricia su cabello con cuidado, Hyukjae se da vuelta para mirar a su alma gemela. Donghae levanta la vista y se encuentra con su mirada con una sonrisa, una emoción que no es exactamente su propio zumbido en su propia mente. Exhalando un poco el aliento, se permite compartir el sentimiento y decide que eso es suficiente para calmar su persistente vacilación.

—¿Donghae? —llama—. Puede que pasen unas horas antes de que la Sra. Lee entre en trabajo de parto activo. ¿Tú...? —se detiene torpemente, mira a su alrededor y luego mira a Siwon cuando le lanza una mirada curiosa—. ¿Quieres... ya sabes, tomar un café o algo? Terminé mi turno por el día.

—¡Sí! —exclama Donghae instantáneamente, la palabra resuena tan fuerte en la cabeza de Hyukjae como en la habitación, lo que les hace ganar la atención de todas las demás personas presentes—. Quiero decir... sí, sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? — _Sí, sí, sí, ¡sí! ¡Alma gemela, sí!_

El silencio cae en la habitación del hospital antes de que estallan risitas silenciosas de aquí y allá. Hyukjae siente que otro rubor se desliza por su rostro mientras mira fijamente el suelo de baldosas, sin querer encontrarse con los ojos divertidos de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, cuando siente que los pensamientos de Donghae zumban alegremente en su cabeza, cálido, emocionado y lleno de su nombre, no puede dejar de pensar que, después de todo, es una buena idea.

La cafetería a la que Donghae se propone llevarles es a veces por la que pasa Hyukjae, cuando decide no conducir su automóvil al hospital por la mañana. Lo que es un hecho bastante raro, reflexiona distraídamente,  _es una pena._ A primera vista parece un poco pequeña, pero en realidad es muy acogedora por dentro, y Hyukjae se encuentra mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras sigue a su alma gemela más allá de las puertas. Se estremece un poco cuando un calor agradable se envuelve a su alrededor, lo que hace que la frialdad del invierno se desvanezca de su piel fría, y sonríe cuando ve telas coloridas de oropel colgadas en casi todas las paredes. De alguna manera, por la forma en que le dice con entusiasmo sobre el árbol de Navidad que traerán y decorarán en unos pocos días, Hyukjae tiene la sensación de que todo es trabajo de Donghae. No importa el hecho de que todavía sea a principios de noviembre.

—¡Sientaté donde quieras, Hyukjae! —le dice Donghae cuando las puertas se cierran detrás de ellos.  _¡Alma gemela! l_ uego agrega en silencio. _Debe estar cómodo, mi alma gemela... ¡Hyukjae!_ —. Saludaré a Ryeowook, ya sabes, mi compañero de trabajo, y traeré los menús, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo, Hyukjae lo mira alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando alrededor de la cafetería en otra ocasión, antes de ver las brillantes luces navideñas que se han colgado a lo largo de las paredes de una esquina. Distraído por su belleza, se abre camino y se sienta en la mesa aislada que se ha colocado allí, luego se quita el abrigo. La cafetería está bastante vacía, se da cuenta, pero cuando mira su reloj en ese momento, no se sorprende demasiado.

Muy pronto, mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos, que aún están llenas de emoción que no es del todo suyo, Donghae regresa y toma la silla con cuidado.

—Hola —dice simplemente, dándole uno de los menús, pero ambos corazones parecen dar un salto en el pecho cuando se sonríen—. Puedes elegir lo que quieras; es cortesía de la casa.

—Gracias —responde Hyukjae—. Pero no tienes que hacerlo, de verdad.

 _Pero quiero,_ dice su alma gemela con una firmeza que se transmite por la claridad de su pensamiento.  _¿Por favor?_

Luego, después de agachar la cabeza por un segundo y mordisquearse nerviosamente el labio inferior, Donghae lo mira y le sonríe tentativamente. —Ahora que podemos hablar cómodamente, yo... quiero decir, tal vez podríamos...

Por instinto, Hyukjae se tensa casi al instante. Esas palabras son el comienzo de las oraciones que ya había escuchado una vez, y todavía desea ferozmente que haya sido la última.  _¿Cita?_ él apuesta amargamente  _¿Vivir juntos? ¿Casarse?_ No quiere pasar por ese tipo de presión de nuevo, como si fuera una evidencia, no quiere darse cuenta de que Donghae ya está asumiendo que están juntos, que son amantes y tal vez más, a pesar de que él no sabe nada de él.

En frente de él, Donghae le da una mirada interrogante a la incoherencia de pensamientos reacios que su mente debe estar tomando.

—¿Podríamos tratar de llegar a conocernos? —Donghae termina con un indicio de incertidumbre. Luego, extendiendo una mano, le da una sonrisa brillante y esperanzada—. Mi nombre es Donghae. ¡Encantado de conocerte!

Hyukjae siente que su aliento se atora en su garganta. Sabe, realmente lo hace, que está mirando fijamente, pero en este momento, cuando su pecho se contrae de forma emocionante y su corazón da un revoloteo embarazoso, realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Vacilante, con cuidado, la acerca y toma la mano de Donghae con la suya.

Es cálida, se ajusta perfectamente a lo largo de las curvas de su palma, y Hyukjae exhala temblorosamente.

 _Alma gemela,_ Donghae murmura de emoción.

—Soy Hyukjae —dice finalmente. _Alma gemela,_  él responde igual de feliz—. Es un placer conocerte también.

Ellos pueden hacer que esto funcione.

 


	5. Cuatro

Donghae se entera de que Hyukjae cumplió treinta años en abril pasado, lo que lo hace aproximadamente siete meses mayor que él. También se entera de que sus padres viven en un vecindario tranquilo en el centro de Seúl, en un apartamento que él mismo compró. El orgulloso brillo que ve en sus ojos casi lo hace arrullar, mientras su hermana mayor se mudó a los Estados Unidos hace dos años por una oportunidad de trabajo. Por lo general, vuelve a casa para las vacaciones, como Navidad o el Día de Acción de Gracias de Corea, pero él todavía desea poder verla más a menudo que eso. Hyukjae tiene un perro cuyo nombre es Choco; ella vive con sus padres y, según él, ni siquiera es fotogénica. Es alérgico a los mariscos, pero no le gusta de todos modos. Siempre usa un anillo negro delgado en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, que dice que es muy importante para él, aunque no le dice la razón. Ha sido un obstetra no por mucho tiempo, pero comenzó la medicina muy temprano. Hyukjae también tiende a ver el mundo a través de una mentalidad más bien científica, lo que Donghae piensa que es un poco gracioso, porque no entiende la mitad de las palabras que dice, probablemente ni siquiera podría repetirlas. Aunque eso está perfectamente bien, piensa todo el tiempo, porque la emoción, el brillo precioso que nunca deja de alegrar su rostro por completo, merece su confusión. Pero entonces, Hyukjae siempre le sonreía y lo explicaba de nuevo con palabras más simples, y Donghae pensaría,  _Dios mío, es tan dulce, que tengo tanta suerte._

Y luego, Hyukjae miraba hacia arriba y parpadeaba, se sonrojaba, se sobresaltaba y murmuraba, —Sabes que realmente puedo  _oírte,_  ¿verdad?

—¿No es increíble, sin embargo? —dice Donghae un poco más tarde, una buena hora después de que la cafetería cerró por la noche y Ryeowook se fue. Sonriendo, mira a su alma gemela comer felizmente el pedazo de pastel que estuvo mirando desde que entraron y toma un poco de su propio té caliente. Cuando Hyukjae lo mira con ojos curiosos, él explica—. ¿Saber que realmente nos encontramos? Quiero decir, hay más de siete mil millones de personas en la tierra, pero todavía lo hicimos.

Delante de él, con las brillantes luces navideñas parpadeando en el fondo, Hyukjae hace una mueca y deja su tenedor en el suelo. —Bueno, en realidad —comienza lentamente—. Es... —haciendo una pausa, él le da una mirada cuidadosa.

Cuando Donghae le sonríe de manera alentadora, continúa, —En realidad, no es tan "impresionante" como realmente parece. Quiero decir, lo  _es_ , pero en un nivel diferente al que probablemente lo imaginas. Hay muchas teorías y estudios que prueban que el emparejamiento y la vinculación no solo se basan en las tasas de compatibilidad entre dos personas, sino también en datos geográficos y en la probabilidad de encuentro.

Donghae frunce el ceño, abre la boca y luego la vuelve a cerrar. —Yo... ¿qué? —murmura, confundido—. Lo siento, no estoy seguro de entender completamente lo que estabas diciendo.

Riéndose entre dientes, pero no por burla, Hyukjae se endereza y piensa por un momento.

—Básicamente —comienza a hablar de nuevo, y Donghae se distrae momentáneamente por la forma en que sus bonitas manos se mueven para ilustrar su explicación—. Si tuvieras que fingir que cada persona en la tierra tenía una puntuación basada en cuán compatibles son contigo, la más alta es tu pareja, mientras que el mejor promedio de todas tus parejas es tu alma gemela. Pero como dije, esta puntuación no solo se basa en la compatibilidad.

—¿Ves a esa mujer de afuera? ¿La que está tratando de abrir su paraguas? —Hyukjae pregunta mientras señala a una dama que parece que ya está en sus últimos cuarenta años—. En un nivel de compatibilidad estricta, ya que ella es probablemente quince años mayor que yo, es mucho más baja en mi clasificación de puntajes que la de tu compañero de trabajo. Pero ella todavía está en una posición más alta que, como, Daniel Craig o algo así; eso es porque vivimos en la misma zona geográfica y tenemos más posibilidades de reunirnos. Por otro lado, nunca he estado en el Reino Unido, no tengo planes de hacerlo y estoy listo para apostarte todo que es más probable que conozca a Jang Donggeun que a Daniel jodido Craig.

Riendo, Donghae se recuesta en su silla y contempla lo que acaba de decir su alma gemela.  _Oh, Dios..._  oye entonces, lo que lo impulsa a mirar sorprendido.  _Espero no haber... Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, yo... mi alma gemela. Donghae._

—No estoy enojado —le tranquiliza sin pensar. Al encogerse ante cómo debe sonar sin contexto, agrega—. Quiero decir... ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

Hyukjae se agita un poco en su silla y mira fijamente su plato casi vacío. —Bueno, tú... parece que realmente te gusta, ya sabes, el romance y esas cosas. No quiero ser la persona que te dice que Santa Claus no existe.

—Bueno, primero que nada —Donghae pone los ojos en blanco, aunque no de forma desagradable—. Si es la verdad, no hay razón para que me moleste, y especialmente contigo, ¿verdad? Solo estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. Nadie me habló de esto — _Está bien,_  repite con firmeza.  _No estoy enojado, Hyukjae. No hay razón para que lo este._

Y luego, con una falsa seriedad, afirma, —Y en segundo lugar, Santa Claus  _existe_ , de acuerdo.

Mucho menos tenso, Hyukjae se ríe y termina los últimos restos de su pastel.  _Pastel,_  murmura alegremente.  _Sin pastel, ya... pero estaba delicioso._ —Entonces, tendrás que explicarme por qué he tenido que comprar mis propios regalos durante tantos años.

Lame un poco del glaseado dulce de los dedos y se encoge de hombros con desdén, —Realmente no te culpo por eso. No mucha gente es consciente de eso. Eso, o realmente no entienden lo que realmente significa, supongo.

Un silencio breve pero cómodo luego se establece entre ellos, pensamientos rotos y desiguales compartidos de un lado a otro. Miran la lluvia que ha comenzado a caer, pequeñas gotas de frialdad húmeda golpeando contra las ventanas de la cafetería. Probablemente ya sean alrededor de las diez de la noche, pero no parece que ninguno de los dos esté dispuesto a volver a casa todavía.

—Aún tienes que admitir que sería  _realmente_  genial hacer una conexión con Daniel Craig —reflexiona Donghae un rato después, con la intención de ignorar la aleatoriedad de esta conversación—. Se ve tan bien.

—Sí, realmente se ve bien —Hyukjae está de acuerdo, riendo, antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado y suspira un poco—. Quiero decir, ¿has  _visto_  sus hombros? Son tan  _amplios_. Apuesto a que da los mejores abrazos.

Donghae se ríe ante la expresión de excitación que su alma gemela está de repente poniendo en su rostro y, antes de que pueda detenerse, piensa demasiado fuerte,  _oye, también tengo los hombros muy anchos, ¿no es así?_

En frente de él, Hyukjae le envía una mirada divertida y deja que sus ojos se detengan alrededor de sus brazos, pero no dice nada. Curiosamente, Donghae se encuentra agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose furiosamente.  _Sí,_ oye entonces.  _De hecho bastante amplio._

* * *

 _Espero que... Yoojung-noona esté... bien,_  Donghae se inquieta mientras mira por la ventana en dirección al hospital. _Espero que mi sobrina este... bien._

Mientras juega un poco con el adorno que cayó al suelo, para consternación de Donghae, Hyukjae levanta la vista de la tela brillante y le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. También mira hacia el exterior, busca instintivamente las ventanas iluminadas de la sala de maternidad y luego inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para enfrentarlo de nuevo.  _Ella va a estar bien,_ piensa fuerte en respuesta. —Siwon es un muy buen doctor —continúa en voz alta—. Probablemente él sería incluso mejor que yo si no fuera, ya sabes, tan talentoso.

Donghae se ríe y se recuesta en su silla, con los ojos redondos, brillantes y tan serios que casi mira hacia otro lado. —Estoy seguro de que lo eres —dice con un tono paternalmente juguetón—. Solo estoy... preocupado, ¿sabes? El buen tipo de preocupación, sin embargo. Donghwa-hyung y Yoojung-noona pasaron por mucho; quiero que sean felices. Además, es mi  _sobrinita_.

—Te prometo que ambos estarán bien —repite Hyukjae con firmeza, con una sonrisa alentadora en su boca—. Revisé el archivo de tu cuñada antes de dejar el hospital, y todo es normal. Siwon me dejó echar un vistazo y no estaba mintiendo antes; realmente no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego, después de un breve momento de vacilación, pregunta, —¿Son... almas gemelas?

Donghae se ve sorprendido por un segundo antes de sonreírle, una ola de gratitud y cariño se acumula en la mente desprevenida de Hyukjae. —Gracias —dice en voz baja—. En realidad —dice a continuación—. No, no lo son; sólo son parejas en amistad. Hyung y noona se conocieron muy temprano, en la escuela secundaria, creo, y se mantuvieron como mejores amigos durante años, antes de que se enamoraran después de graduarse de la universidad. Pero Yoojung-noona, ella...

Jugueteando con una servilleta arrugada que fue olvidada en la mesa, sonríe como si fuera un cuento antiguo que sucedió hace siglos. —Ella conoció a su alma gemela hace unos años, y casi se separaron por eso. Su alma gemela estaba siendo muy... quiero decir, se sentía como si pensara que él tenía todos los derechos en el mundo para reclamarla como su esposa o algo así. Como si solo  _tuvieran_  que unirse de inmediato, no se hacían preguntas. Donghwa-hyung estaba, estaba... devastado. Todos decían que su alma gemela era la mejor opción entre las dos, y que ella debería dejar a Hyung por él. Quiero decir, cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho; ¿por qué no ella también?

—Pero entonces, Yoojung-noona le dijo a su alma gemela que no quería estar en una relación con él, que solo estaba dispuesta a ser amiga, y que al único que amaba era a mi hermano. Que tenía derecho a hacer su propia elección. Fue tan  _valiente_ , y aún lo es —levanta la vista finalmente, con una expresión tan suave que casi hace que a Hyukjae le duela por dentro—. Enviaron invitaciones de boda menos de dos meses después. Tú sabes que yo...

Agachando la cabeza con vergüenza, Donghae no termina su frase. Pero incluso a pesar de su silencio, Hyukjae todavía lo escucha como si hablara en voz alta. _Espero poder amar a alguien como ellos se aman._  Las palabras están silenciosas en su mente, como un secreto silencioso, pero es casi demasiado fácil de entender lo que implican. Los ojos se evitan tímidamente, se ruborizan y comparten sentimientos similares que no pueden ser nombrados. Aún no.

Hyukjae también, él realmente lo espera. Tal vez Donghae sea el que lo ayudará a hacer sus sueños realidad.

Pero Hyukjae sabe que todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer antes de que eso suceda. En este momento, lo único que desea hacer es ir a casa, tomar una ducha caliente y dormir el resto de la noche. Ha sido un día bastante agotador y, a juzgar por la forma en que la mente de Donghae ha comenzado a desacelerarse un poco, cree que no es el único que lo cree. Estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, suelta un pequeño suspiro y luego se desploma en su silla.

—Se está haciendo tarde; tal vez deberíamos irnos ¿Tú... quieres que te lleve a casa? —le pregunta a Donghae, vacilante—. Tengo un auto y todavía está lloviendo.

Un poco sorprendido, su alma gemela sonríe y asiente con entusiasmo. —¡Sí! —exclama y Hyukjae casi se encuentra a sí mismo riéndose de su emoción—. Quiero decir, yo... eso sería... muy amable de tu parte. Aunque no vivo muy cerca.

 _Está bien,_ Hyukjae sonríe.  _No me importa._ Luego, mientras agarra su abrigo y se lo pone, agrega, —Bien, entonces; vámonos.

El viaje a la casa de Donghae no toma más de unos veinte minutos, lo que es suficiente tiempo para que conversen un poco más.

Hyukjae se entera entonces de que su alma gemela vive en uno de los distritos menos caros de Seúl porque quiere estar cerca de su madre, quien aún se niega a establecerse en otro lugar. A pesar de que aprecia su privacidad (de ahí que se mude), Donghae admite fácilmente que le encanta cuando su madre aparece en su apartamento a veces y lo controla como si aún fuera un niño de dieciocho años. Ella le cocinaría deliciosos platos y se preocuparía por él durante horas, antes de volver a salir como un tornado impredecible. Le toma un tiempo llegar a su lugar de trabajo todas las mañanas, pero a él no le importa mucho, el metro no es tan malo como parece que todos piensan.

Hay tantas palabras que pueden describir a Donghae, reflexiona Hyukjae mientras lo escucha divagando sobre su pasión por hornear. Travieso, juguetón, un poco malcriado, y sin embargo lindo, adorable y un poco incómodo en los bordes. Apasionado, entusiasta, felicidad que se condensa en una sola pero impresionante sonrisa.

Cada vez que la mente de Hyukjae se deslizaba hacia tales pensamientos, Donghae se detenía a su lado y dejaba de hablar, antes de sonrojarse con un rojo furioso.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudea de vergüenza esta vez.  _¡Lo dijo! ¡Mi alma gemela lo dijo! Hyukjae... ¡que tenía una sonrisa impresionante! ¡Hyukjae lo hizo!_ —. Yo... ¿d-dónde estaba otra vez?

Sintiéndose igual de cohibido, Hyukjae se aclara la garganta con torpeza y frena el auto hasta detenerse. —E-estamos aquí —murmura, también con su propia cara enrojecida.

—Oh, sí, cierto, debería...

Una mezcla conflictiva de decepción y renuencia rodea a los dos hombres silenciosos, pero ninguno de los dos puede adivinar de quién es exactamente.

Hay una breve pausa, antes de que Donghae se agite en su asiento y lo mire con ojos grandes pero determinados. —¡Estoy muy,  _muy_  feliz de conocerte hoy, Hyukjae! —dice casi demasiado rápido, como si tuviera miedo de que no tuviera el valor suficiente para decirlo todo si lo prolongaba demasiado—. Deberíamos...  _definitivamente_  deberíamos... H-hablemos nuevamente pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, si estás de acuerdo con eso, por supuesto, porque no quiero parecer como si yo... Y puedes pasar por la cafetería cuando quieras, realmente, no seas tímido, no que lo seas, pero... y, y eres muy amable, Hyukjae, y tu sonrisa también es muy bonita, y espero que podamos...

Antes de que Hyukjae tenga tiempo de reaccionar, su alma gemela se inclina sobre la palanca de cambios y presiona un rápido beso en su mejilla.

—Oh,  _Dios_  mío —Donghae chilla justo después.  _¡Piel tan suave! Pero, ¿por qué diablos hice eso? Oh, Dios mío, yo... ¡por favor no me odies!_ _¡No_ _me odies, alma gemela! Hyukjae! Yo..._ —. Lo siento mucho, no debería haber hecho eso, solo.. quiero decir, no es que esté  _mal_ , pero debería haberte preguntado primero, y... Mira, me iré, ¿bien? Yo... yo... yo... — _¡Nos_ _vemos luego!_

Segundos después, Donghae casi corre a la entrada de su edificio, dejando a Hyukjae enrojeciéndose solo en la oscuridad de su auto.

 


	6. Cinco

Lanzando un feliz suspiro, Hyukjae se deja caer sobre su cama y se retuerce hasta que está acurrucado muy bien bajo sus mantas. Están un poco frías al principio, pero se calientan rápidamente para su satisfacción, lo que le saca un ruido de satisfacción. Estar envuelto en la calidez de sus mantas a principios de noviembre, el invierno es probablemente uno de los mejores sentimientos que ha conocido hasta ahora. Eso, y acurrucarse con un ser humano real. Bostezando, apaga las luces de su habitación y alcanza su teléfono en la mesita de noche, luego cierra los ojos mientras marca el número de su madre.

Solo se necesitan tres tonos de llamada cortos antes de que finalmente responda.

 _—Hola, cariño_ —lo saluda con dulzura y Hyukjae tiene que evitar lloriquear en respuesta por atención. Según muchos, aparentemente ya no tiene cinco años—.  _¿Que tal tu día? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que llamaste._

—Bien —responde—. Estaba un poco ocupado en el hospital, lo siento, mamá. ¿Y tú cómo estás? Como esta papá. ¿Sigue intentando probarle al mundo que sabe cómo arreglar una mesa él solo?

Su madre se ríe mientras su padre maldice de buen humor en el fondo, haciendo que Hyukjae sonría.

 _—Los dos también estamos bien_ —le tranquiliza un rato después, cuando su esposo ha dejado de enfadarse—.  _Aunque esta un poco frío; debes tener cuidado al salir, cariño. Incluso los médicos necesitan cuidar su salud._

—Lo sé, mamá. No te preocupes por mí —dice Hyukjae—. De todos modos casi nunca estoy afuera.

Duda un poco, se da vuelta hacia el otro lado y se mordisquea el labio inferior. —¿Mamá? Yo... —una pausa—. Hoy hice otra conexión.

El silencio le responde al principio, antes de que él oiga un grito de excitación.  _—¡Oh Dios mío!_ —ella exclama—.  _¿De verdad? ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, amor! ¿Quienes son? ¿Son buenos contigo? ¿Es un chico o una chica? ¿Ya has hablado? ¿Es otra pareja?_

—Alma gemela —le responde en voz baja—. Él es... parece agradable. Muy agradable. Su nombre es Donghae.

Hay un susurro en el otro extremo de la línea mientras su madre murmura en voz baja, pensativa.  _—Estoy muy contenta por ti, Hyukjae, cariño_  —agrega más suavemente—.  _Espero que sea tan agradable como dices, y aún más. Pero ten cuidado. No quiero que te hagas daño otra vez, ¿bien? Como con ese otro pequeño..._ —ella respira hondo como para calmarse y Hyukjae sonríe, un poco triste porque él todavía recuerda, y muy feliz porque sus padres lo cuidan mucho—.  _Solo... cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Llámanos si hay algo. Prometelo._

Contra su voluntad, los destellos de su relación abusiva pasada son una vez más inunda su mente cansada. Se estremece físicamente ante el recuerdo y siente que su corazón se contrae con fuerza en su pecho, una oleada de ira lo invade. Le tomó mucho tiempo entender que  _merecía_  sentirse así, y que no era el único culpable. Que  _él_  era la víctima, y no ellos.  _Eso es tan raro,_ solían decirle.  _Eres tan raro, ¿sabes?_ El dolor familiar aprieta y duele de las formas más desagradables, y le toma unos minutos eliminar todo por completo.

Es un suave llamado de su nombre que lo hace volver a la realidad.

—Lo prometo, mamá —responde Hyukjae finalmente—. Lo haré.

 _—Bien_  —ella resopla con firmeza—.  _Así que ahora, dime. ¿Como es? Donghae, ¿verdad? ¡Dímelo todo!_

Hyukjae se ríe y se mueve hasta que está acostado cómodamente en medio de su cama, olvidando sus preocupaciones, y luego pasa la siguiente hora describiendo a su alma gemela lo mejor que puede. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, puede distinguir un zumbido distante que suena un poco como el tono de voz de Donghae. Se queda dormido al oírlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hyukjae se deja caer en el sofá más cercano que ve en la sala del personal en el área maternidad, gimiendo para sí mismo mientras se desploma en él como si estuviera deshuesado. Lo que es teóricamente imposible, razona consigo mismo. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, deja que sus ojos se cierren y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre los cojines desgastados. Sabe que está actuando un poco demasiado dramático (hoy las enfermeras han estado allí por mucho más tiempo), pero en este momento, como todos los músculos de su cuerpo le duelen en protesta, no le importa mucho. Es como las horas de sueño que disfrutó la última noche que nunca sucedió.

A su lado, Siwon pone los ojos en blanco. Él se ríe ante su expresión gruñona, antes de reclinarse también y guardar su teléfono.

—¿Tienes un día difícil, colega? —pregunta burlonamente y lo empuja con un codo.

—Cállate —responde Hyukjae con un gemido infantil mientras se retuerce lejos de él—. Estoy agotado, y son casi las tres y media de la tarde. Tengo  _hambre_.

Está a punto de agregar algo más, tal vez rogarle a su amigo que vaya a la cafetería y le compre algo para comer, cuando una voz familiar suena en su mente. Haciendo una pausa, lo escucha con atención e intenta distinguir las palabras amortiguadas que oye. Son vacilantes pero cálidos, fuertes con un tono tímido pero entusiasta que él reconoce casi con demasiada facilidad.  _Es..._  comienza lentamente.  _Es bueno que te haya traído el almuerzo, ¿verdad?_

Sorprendido, Hyukjae se gira en el sofá y casi jadea al ver a Donghae en el marco de la puerta.

Este último no se atreve a entrar por completo y se desplaza torpemente de un pie a otro, mordisqueando nerviosamente el labio inferior. Él lo saluda, mientras una oleada de emoción brota dentro de ellos y es arrojado de un lado a otro entre sus mentes abiertas.

—Err... ¿hola? —Donghae pronuncia en voz baja—. Yo... vine a ver a Yoojung-noona y Donghwa-hyung y a la bebé, y pensé... — _Pensé que tal vez te gustaría... ¿almorzar? Podría... escuchar a tu estómago desde la cafetería._

—Oh —Hyukjae parpadea mientras se levanta, un poco avergonzado de haber sido tan ruidoso—. Sí, tengo... bastante hambre. A veces los días pueden ser ocupados en la sala.

Asintiendo en comprensión, Donghae le da una pequeña bolsa de papel y sonríe esperanzado. —Bueno, uh... _—Aquí tienes, entonces. Lo hice yo mismo en la tienda. ¡Sin mariscos!_

 _Gracias,_  dice cuando lo acepta.  _Muchas gracias, Donghae._

Su alma gemela se frota la nuca con gusto, como un pequeño cachorro que fue alabado, y luego le da otra sonrisa atractiva.  _Ah,_ Hyukjae reflexiona distraídamente ante la vista familiar.  _De nuevo la sonrisa impresionante._

Al escuchar sus fuertes pensamientos, Donghae chilla y casi tropieza con nada.  _Yo... yo..._ él balbucea, sonrojándose furiosamente mientras tropieza hacia atrás.  _Tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!_

Sooyoung llega unos segundos después de Donghae, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Siwon comentar alegremente, —Entonces, Hyukjae, entiendo que has hecho otra conexión, ¿eh? Porque eso literalmente no tenía sentido para mí.

Hyukjae sonríe, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Donghae se ve bastante bien cuando se está sonrojando.

* * *

Donghae irrumpe en la habitación del hospital y rápidamente cierra la puerta detrás de él, luego se desploma pesadamente. Se lleva las manos a la cara y chilla fuerte, ignorando la extraña mirada que su hermano mayor le está dando. Otro incoherente sonido de deleite está a punto de fluir por su boca, cuando los pensamientos de Hyukjae vuelven a escabullirse en su mente.

 _Sabes,_ Hyukjae empieza a hablar, un tono afectuosos y despreocupado.  _Si sigues actuando tan tímidamente cada vez que te digo que tienes una sonrisa bonita, podría seguir haciéndolo solo para ver tu reacción. Porque,  ya sabes, la tienes. Y estás siendo un poco adorable en este momento._

—¡Oh,  _Dios_  mío! —dice Donghae en una mezcla de vergüenza y emoción—.  _¡Para!_

En su cabeza, aunque suena tan tímido como él mismo, Hyukjae continúa riéndose de él.

* * *

—Oh, Dios mío —exclama Sooyoung emocionada mientras los tres amigos almuerzan juntos en la sala de descanso—. ¿Tienes un  _vínculo_? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Con quien?!

—Todavía no me he  _vinculado_  por completo —Hyukjae le frunce el ceño, momentáneamente distraído del gracioso lío de emociones en que se ha convertido la mente de Donghae—. Técnicamente, solo...

—Sí, sí —ella agita una mano desdeñosa hacia él—. Ahórrame la teoría aburrida, ya lo sé todo. ¿Es caliente?

— _Oye_ —resopla Siwon junto a su alma gemela, ofendido—. Estoyliteralmente _justo aquí!_

Hyukjae parpadea, perplejo. —Esa es ... una pregunta muy extraña para hacerme —dice sinceramente. Luego, hay una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, suspira soñadoramente—. Sin embargo, se ve muy bien. Quiero que él me envuelva con sus brazos y me dé un fuerte y cálido abrazo —luego se vuelve hacia sus mejores amigos, con los ojos abiertos de emoción—. Donghae se ve  _muy_  caliente.

 _¿Me veo caliente?_ Su alma gemela se pregunta en su mente.  _¿Yo? ¿Te daría buenos abrazos? ¿De verdad lo haría?_

 _Creo que lo harías,_ dice Hyukjae con una risita y un sonrojo.  _Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, y unos hombros muy bonitos. Creo que me darías unos abrazos maravillosos. Sin embargo, no sé si serían tan buenos como los de Daniel Craig._

Un silencio incrédulo le responde al principio.  _Mira. No todos pueden parecerse a Daniel Craig, está bien._

— _¡Awww!_  —Sooyoung arrulla hacia él—. ¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Hyukjae está enamorado de alguien!

—¿Qué? No estoy enamorado de  _alguien_  —responde Hyukjae demasiado rápido, justo cuando Siwon resopla triunfalmente.

—Ese chico Donghae definitivamente no es para ti, Sooyoung, bebé —asiente sabiamente mientras la acerca a él—. Él da  _cálidos_  abrazos; no te gusta el calor.

Hyukjae se ríe, sacude la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco.

* * *

—Está bien —Donghwa asiente después de que Donghae les cuenta sobre su encuentro con su alma gemela—. Eso es muy bueno y todo, pero ¿has visto a mi niña? Ella es hermosa. Maravillosa. Impecable.  _Perfecta_. Al igual que su madre.

—No seas tan aguafiestas, Donghwa —Yoojung regaña levemente pero se ríe cuando su cuñado se apresura a la cuna—. Él es simplemente feliz.

Enhorabuena por su primera conexión, habrá que esperar para más adelante. Muy pronto, y después de mucho lloriquear y hacer pucheros, los brazos de Donghae finalmente están ocupados con la bebé Lee Yoonhwa, y si la mente de Hyukjae es atacada por su adoración a su pequeña sobrina, está casi completamente seguro de que no le importa. Por el contrario, un propio afecto similar se filtra lentamente en su mente.

 _Bebés,_  piensan al unísono.

 


	7. Seis

Agarrado a la cocina, Donghae sigue mirando en dirección a la sala de estar, incluso cuando su madre intenta llamar su atención, lo que le genera un suspiro de exasperación que no escucha. Sus ojos siguen a su sobrinita, que está acunada con cuidado en los brazos de su padre, un puchero envidioso que tira de las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo. Él está ansioso por acercarse y abrazarla también, pero al parecer, tiene que ayudar a cocinar y luego poner la mesa para el almuerzo. El hecho de que se haya convertido en padre hace unos días parece significar que su hermano mayor ya no tiene que participar en esa tarea.

Donghae piensa que es injusto.

— _¡Donghae!_  —un llamado agudo lo saca de su contemplación sobre la injusticia, antes de que su madre lo golpee bruscamente en la nuca.

Aullando, levanta la vista y frunce el ceño. —Oh, sí, eh... —se aclara la garganta tímidamente, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Lo siento mamá. Te amo.

Ella le da una mirada severa, pero la pequeña sonrisa que amenaza con extenderse en su boca revela su diversión. —Estoy segura de que sí —se burla, aunque no de forma desagradable—. Sé que estás prácticamente enamorado de Yoonhwa, pero intenta y al menos  _finge_  que me estás escuchando cuando estoy hablando.

—¡Lo hago! —exclama Donghae—. Estaba.... un poco.

—Un poco no es suficiente, joven —responde ella sabiamente mientras vuelve a cortar las zanahorias—. Ahora, dime más acerca de tu alma gemela, ¿quieres? ¿Que aspecto tiene? ¿Hasta ahora te parece agradable?

Momentáneamente distraído de su sobrina por el agradable pensamiento de su alma gemela, Donghae se vuelve hacia ella y sonríe con entusiasmo. Sus manos comienzan a moverse de manera desordenada, lo que hace que gotas gruesas de agua salpiquen alrededor del piso de la cocina y en el delantal de su madre. Sin darse cuenta del mini desastre que está creando, rebota un poco en sus pies mientras chilla alegremente.

—¡Oh! —jadeó en voz alta—. ¡Es realmente,  _realmente_  muy bueno! Se llama Lee Hyukjae, es obstetra y trabaja en el hospital cerca de la cafetería, y es muy lindo y... —deja escapar un suspiro de ensueño, antes de agregar—. Es muy  _sexy,_  mamá.

Su madre levanta las cejas incrédulas, murmurando que no entiende del todo lo que es relevante para su pregunta, justo cuando Yoojung entra en la cocina para sentarse en la pequeña mesa. La mujer más joven todavía se ve un poco cansada por el trabajo de parto, pero ya está en una condición mucho mejor que hace unos días. Ella les envía una mirada curiosa y mira por última vez a su bebé, que está balbuceando felizmente a Donghwa, antes de que ella concentre su atención completamente en Donghae.

—¿Estás hablando del alma gemela de Donghae? —pregunta con una sonrisa, cogiendo un trozo de pan y dandole una pequeña mordida—. Es el otro doctor que conocimos en el hospital, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —exclama en voz alta mientras ignora el giro de los ojos que su madre le envía—. Fue tan impresionante, ¿verdad? Es un gran doctor, ¿verdad?

Su cuñada frunce el ceño como si estuviera considerando decirle que Hyukjae técnicamente no la ha cuidado en absoluto, ya que él no era su doctor en primer lugar, pero ya está hablando nuevamente. —Su nombre es Hyukjae, y es un obstetra, trabaja en el hospital cerca de la cafetería, y es  _muy_  lindo y _muy_  sexy.

Yoojung se ríe, se divierte y comparte una mirada de complicidad con su madre. —Lo creas o no —comenta airosamente—. Ya sabía la mayor parte de eso. Aunque supongo que estaba un poco adolorida para darme cuenta de si él era realmente sexy o no.

Luego, después de terminar su pedazo de pan y asegurarse de que no haya dejado migajas en la mesa, ella le pregunta, —Entonces ¿cómo están tus pensamientos con él? ¿Ya son fuertes?

Donghae hace una pausa en su tarea, no es que haya estado haciendo mucho hasta ahora, y piensa por un momento, sonrojándose levemente. Incluso ahora, si se toma el tiempo para escuchar con atención, puede escuchar el leve zumbido de los pensamientos de Hyukjae resonando en el fondo de su mente. Pero a diferencia del primer día que conoció a su alma gemela, parece que el murmullo sin fin se ha ganado más notas, como si se convirtiera en una especie de melodía suave, casi imperceptible.

—Bueno, es... creo que se está volviendo un poco más fuerte —dice en voz baja—. Todavía no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos desde aquí, pero el...  _zumbido_  suena más fuerte que la primera vez, ¿sabes? Al igual que se está fortaleciendo.

—Ya veo —asiente Yoojung pensativamente—. ¡Eso es bueno! Me alegro por ti, Donghae. Eso me recuerda la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de compartir pensamientos con Donghwa en la escuela secundaria. Era tan  _ruidoso_.

Los tres se ríen a carcajadas y en la sala de estar, Donghwa les lanza una mirada sospechosa. Muy pronto, la bebé vuelve a lloriquear por su atención y se olvida de ellos una vez más.

—¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —su madre se ríe en voz baja mientras sacude la cabeza con cariño—. Parece que mis dos hijos no pueden quedarse callados por más de cinco minutos.

Yoojung ríe y estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, suspirando. —Dado que se pueden escuchar los pensamientos del otro —continúa entonces—. ¿Tu alma gemela dijo algo sobre ti? ¿Parece que le gustas?

—¡Oh! —Donghae jadea de nuevo, sonrojándose aún más fuerte. Agacha la cabeza, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa y fallando miserablemente—. ¡Él... dijo que soy lindo! Y, y que tengo una sonrisa impresionante, dijo  _impresionante_  ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Eso es tan dulce de él! Y también que tengo unos hombros bonitos y anchos. Dijo que parecía que le daría unos abrazos muy agradables —susurra las últimas palabras como si fuera algún tipo de secreto, con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

Riéndose, Yoojung no se pierde el ritmo y pregunta con malicia, —Está bien, ¿pero él pensó que  _eres_  sexy?

Sorprendido, Donghae parpadea y piensa en eso por un rato. —Yo... no, no lo ha hecho —hace una pausa, luego se vuelve hacia ella con seriedad—. Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente sexy para él? Yoojung-noona, ¿crees que  _soy_  sexy? ¿Lo  _soy_?

Antes de que su cuñada pueda responder, Donghwa entra con Yoonhwa en sus brazos y patea rápidamente la parte posterior de su espinilla. —Deja de hacerle preguntas raras a mi esposa, mocoso. Ella no te encuentra "sexy" en absoluto.

Gimiendo mientras el resto de su familia se ríe a carcajadas, Donghae pisa fuerte y continúa argumentando que es  _vital_  que él sepa la respuesta.

* * *

Finalmente, ver de nuevo a su alma gemela después de unos días es como beber un enorme vaso de agua dulce después de estar de pie bajo el sol abrasador durante un par de horas. El pensamiento es extraño y un poco aterrador, pero la mente de Hyukjae lo acoge tan fácilmente que no puede luchar contra eso. En su lugar, se encuentra disfrutando de la sensación una vez más y disfruta de la ráfaga de palabras que no es suyo que se filtra en su cabeza. Todavía están un poco distorsionadas y desordenados a veces, pero aún es mucho más coherentes que cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Se siente como si estuviera sintonizado en una transmisión de radio cuya señal se debilita de vez en cuando. Tiene que admitir que puede ser un poco confuso y una distracción, especialmente cuando está en el trabajo, pero los pensamientos de su alma gemela suelen ser tan inofensivos y aleatorios que él mismo no puede encontrarse estar molesto por eso.

Un poco tímido todavía, las mariposas parecen haberse despertado en la boca del estómago y, a juzgar por la forma en que se sonroja, no hay forma de que no haya notado su entusiasmo, sonríe a Donghae. Este último se acerca a su mesa habitual en la cafetería, junto a las bonitas luces navideñas, y se sienta con cuidado delante de él. El silencio se extiende entre los dos por un corto tiempo, solo roto por los murmullos de sus propios pensamientos. Hyukjae no se molesta en fingir y enfoca toda su atención en ellos, el cansancio de su mente se aplaca ligeramente por su luz divagante.

Dándole su taza de chocolate caliente, Donghae sonríe e inclina rápidamente la cabeza, como si fuera suficiente para ocultar la emoción de sus pensamientos. No es del todo, por supuesto... de ningún modo.  _¡Alma gemela!_ Hyukjae lo escucha exclamar y sonríe un poco. _Mi alma gemela, Hyukjae es tan guapo, lindo y simpático y... me hace_ feliz _. Estoy feliz de verlo. ¡Feliz! ¡Muy feliz!_

—Estoy feliz de verte también —dice Hyukjae con una risa tímida—. Es genial que podamos reunirnos hoy.

—¡Sí! —Donghae casi grita, lo que le da miradas curiosas de otros clientes. No parece darse cuenta de eso y asiente ansioso hacia él, con los ojos tan brillantes que se ven tan bonitos como las luces navideñas—. ¡Ha sido un tiempo!

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Hyukjae se ríe en voz baja ante su entusiasmo. —Solo han pasado tres días como máximo. Eso no es  _tan_  largo todavía, ¿verdad?

 _Lo es para mí,_ su alma gemela protesta petulantemente, un pequeño puchero tirando de las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo.  _Yo... Te extrañé Hyukjae. Lo sentí como una eternidad. ¿Me extrañaste?_

 _Lo hice,_  respondió con suavidad, y por un breve momento, la mente de Donghae parece quedarse en blanco por las palabras.  _Te extrañé, Donghae. Estoy realmente contento de que pudiéramos vernos hoy._

Sonrisas similares colorean sus caras, mientras comparten sonrisas secretas y pequeñas miradas robadas:  _sí,_  piensan juntos, son muy felices de hecho.

* * *

Luego, el tiempo pasa desapercibido, ya que comienzan a hablar de cualquier cosa, desde temas tontos hasta temas más serios, el mundo exterior casi olvidado. Va de  _"el árbol de Navidad es muy bonito"_  a  _"¿dónde te ves en el futuro?",_  incluido  _"la bebé Yoonhwa es tan adorable"._

—¿Ya has hecho otra conexión? —Donghae le pregunta después de un tiempo. Ya ha terminado su té verde caliente y está jugueteando con la cuchara, mirando tristemente su taza vacía—. ¿Quiero decir, ya sabes, antes de mí? ¿Te has encontrado a una pareja?

Tensándose, los ojos de Hyukjae se vuelven agudos y un poco doloridos. —Yo... si. Sí, lo hice —finalmente decide responder honestamente. Mira hacia afuera y suspira, tratando de mantener sus recuerdos a raya. Por mucho que odie recordar, su alma gemela merece saberlo—. Yo... ella era mi pareja en el amor. Sin embargo, no terminó muy bien entre nosotros — _O incluso comenzó,_ se burla con amargura.

—Oh —Donghae frunce el ceño, tanto por sus palabras como por la embestida de pensamientos incoherentes con los que su mente fue atacada—. Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Está bien si te pregunto por qué?

Hyukjae, mordisqueando el labio inferior con nerviosismo, mira fijamente la mesa entre ellos y hace todo lo posible por aclarar la cabeza para que su alma gemela no escuche todo lo que pasa.

—Bueno, ella... —se detiene, todavía reacio a ser demasiado abierto sobre su vida. Inconscientemente, alcanza su mano izquierda y toca su anillo negro—. Ella era realmente agradable, pero digamos que no estaba muy dispuesta a entender todas las  _facetas_  de mi personalidad. Y yo... quiero decir, es algo muy importante para mí, así que no pensé que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

—Oh —dice Donghae de nuevo con un asentimiento comprensivo. Lo mira y parpadea con curiosidad, pero parece entender que Hyukjae no le dirá nada hoy—. Bueno, eso podría sonar mal, pero estoy realmente contento de que ustedes no lo hayan hecho. Estoy realmente agradecido de que hayas decidido  _darme_  una oportunidad.

Iluminándose, le envía una sonrisa ganadora. —Estoy bien hasta ahora, ¿verdad? ¡Dijiste que soy amable y que tengo hombros anchos! ¡Que daría buenos abrazos!

Hyukjae se ríe y tiene que resistir la tentación de estirarse para pellizcar sus mejillas. —Bueno,  _técnicamente_  —se ríe—. Dije que pareces que me darías buenos abrazos. Nunca me has dado uno realmente, ¿verdad?

—¿Esto es un desafío? —su alma gemela le sonríe maliciosamente—. Porque estoy bastante seguro de que  _quieres_  un abrazo. ¿Es esta tu forma astuta de pedirme uno?

Ruborizándose, Hyukjae está a punto de negarlo con vehemencia cuando el otro hombre rápidamente acerca su silla a él. Hace un ruido fuerte y chirriante contra el piso de la cafetería, ganándose miradas curiosas por parte de los otros clientes una vez más, lo que hace que se enrojezca aún más.

—E-Espera —balbucea—. No quise decir que yo...

Antes de que pueda terminar su oración, Donghae se inclina y apoya una mano cuidadosa en su hombro. Luego, con un brillo tan ferviente en sus ojos que hace que Hyukjae se sienta adolorido por dentro, sonríe y lo empuja lentamente en un abrazo.

El corazón de Hyukjae pierde un latido, o tal vez dos, o tres, o incluso más. Su cabeza es llevada suavemente hacia el hueco del cuello de su alma gemela, donde parece encajar perfectamente, mientras que sus ojos se cierran inconscientemente bajo la suave presión de sus manos. Aspira su reconfortante fragancia y suspira contento, sintiéndose relajado con una desconcertante facilidad. La sensación del cuerpo de Donghae tan cerca de él lo tranquiliza mucho más de lo que primero esperaba y, pronto, Hyukjae no puede evitar acercarse más a él. Sus propios brazos se deslizan alrededor de su pecho y él suspira, acurrucándose ansiosamente en el calor tranquilizador de su alma gemela. El abrazo de este último es cálido y suave, mientras que sus brazos se sienten fuertes alrededor de Hyukjae, pero todavía lo suficientemente flojos para que pueda liberarse de su agarre cuando también lo desee.

 _Se siente tan bien,_  Hyukjae comienza a murmurar en su mente antes de que pueda detenerse.  _Donghae se siente tan bien, su abrazo es tan bueno. Donghae, Donghae, Donghae, mi alma gemela, Donghae. ¡Abrazos! ¡Cálido! Donghae!_

Contra él, Donghae se ríe suavemente y entierra su nariz en su pelo, como lo hace Hyukjae en su cuello. Tenía razón todo el tiempo, su alma gemela da los abrazos más agradables y cálidos.

 


	8. Siete

La primera nevada de este invierno cae solo unos pocos días en el mes de diciembre. Una capa delgada de blancura helada cubre las calles de Seúl el primer día y luego se espesa rápidamente a través de los siguientes. El clima se vuelve impredecible, fluctuando salvajemente entre nevadas, brillante y soleada. El único detalle en común es la frialdad.

Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que las dos almas gemelas se conocieron y, aunque ninguna de ellas parece estar dispuesta a decirlo en voz alta, es evidente que su vínculo mental ya se ha fortalecido mucho. Incluso ahora que está en casa y se prepara para ir a trabajar, Hyukjae puede escuchar algunas palabras de los balbuceos al azar de su alma gemela. Sonríe mientras se concentra distraídamente en eso, sus manos ocupadas trabajando en su nudo de corbata.

 _¿Que hora es?_ Donghae se pregunta. _Debería irme... tal vez... no quiero moverme... ¡hoy el sofá es muy cómodo!_ Luego, después de unos minutos más de renuencia, grita,  _¡¿dónde está mi otro calcetín?!_

Esta vez, Hyukjae no puede evitar reírse en voz alta. Sacude la cabeza con cariñosa incredulidad y agarra las llaves de su auto, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Después de una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, finalmente sale. El contraste en las temperaturas lo hace estremecerse incómodamente y hace una mueca, luego presiona el botón del ascensor.

 _Sabes,_  le dice a Donghae.  _Nunca he estado en tu casa, pero ya tengo la fuerte sensación de que hay un desastre en todas partes._

Una pausa, seguida de una oleada de vergüenza y una ligera indignación que se filtra en su mente. Pero Hyukjae sabe que solo es inofensivo.

 _No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando,_ Donghae resopla.  _Mi casa está muy ordenada, muchas gracias._

Hyukjae ríe y camina en el ascensor.  _Claro que lo esta. ¿Encontraste tu calcetín?_

El silencio que gana a cambio es una respuesta suficiente.

*

—Y, y, y luego pensó que había estado en lo cierto todo este tiempo y que sí le  _di_  un abrazo agradable —exclama Donghae con aire soñador. Se vuelve hacia Ryeowook, que parece estar ocupado trabajando en los pedidos, y sonríe con entusiasmo desenfrenado—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Dijo que le doy abrazos agradables!

—Qué maravilloso —responde su amigo con sarcasmo—. Sería aún más si pudieras ayudar un poco, hyung.

Ignorando rápidamente la última parte de su oración, Donghae sostiene su barbilla sobre sus dos palmas abiertas mientras apoya sus codos en el mostrador y mira hacia al hospital. —Tengo tanta suerte, Ryeowook. Hyukjae es tan simpático, lindo y guapo... ¡Es un poco descarado y juguetón, pero eso es tan  _encantador_! ¡Sabes, lo atrapé pensando que ya quería abrazarme una o dos veces! ¿No es fantástico?

—Sí, sí...  _fantástico_  —se queja Ryeowook—. Ahora puedes callarte por un tiempo? Estoy seguro de que incluso Hyukjae-hyung se está cansando de tu balbuceo.

—¡No lo esta! —Donghae jadea indignado, justo cuando oye las protestas de Hyukjae en su mente,  _¡no lo estoy!_

Sorprendido, parpadea y mira de nuevo el edificio del hospital.  _¿Estás espiando?_ le pregunta burlonamente

 _Q-qué, no, no lo hago, solo estoy..._ Su alma gemela parece darse cuenta de su satisfacción y suspira de manera vergonzosa.  _Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer cuando prácticamente gritas todos tus pensamientos?_

 _Ahora, ahora,_  Donghae sonríe inocentemente.  _Si quisieras saber qué pienso de ti, podrías haber preguntado, Hyukjae._

Un silencio plano cae en su mente, lo que lo lleva a reírse infantilmente.

 _Eres molesto,_ Hyukjae resopla, aunque no de forma desagradable.  _Ve a ayudar a tu compañero de trabajo en lugar de avergonzarme._

*

Unos días más tarde, mientras se acomodan en la sala del personal en el área de maternidad, Sooyoung pone los ojos en blanco ante Hyukjae, quien finge no haberlo notado. En cambio, mira fijamente el archivo de la paciente que sostiene entre sus manos, aunque ya lo sabe de memoria. En este punto, todo vale la pena tratar de disuadir a su amiga y hacer que deje de fastidiarlo todo el tiempo.

—Todavía creo que deberías invitarlo a una cita —razona una vez más, lo que incita a Siwon a reírse junto a ella.

Enrojeciendo, Hyukjae les envía a ambos una mirada fulminante, pero no se sorprende cuando pasa desapercibida.

—Quiero decir, entiendo que no quieres apresurar las cosas para mantenerlas lentas —continúa Sooyoung mientras come una barra de chocolate—. Pero ya han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que ustedes se conocieron. Una cita no dolerá, ¿sabes? Ambos están obviamente enamorado del otro, así que, ¿cuál es el punto de contenerse?

—No es  _obvio_  —se queja—. Donghae nunca dijo que estaba...  _enamorado_  de mí o algo así.

Esta vez, es el turno de Siwon de resoplar con incredulidad. — _Por favor,_  Hyukjae. Tú mismo nos dijiste que el chico habla de ti todo el tiempo. Como,  _literalmente_ , todo el tiempo —dice—. Incluso te distrajiste en las consultas la última vez porque él estaba divagando demasiado sobre lo  _maravilloso_  que al parecer eres.

—Eso demuestra mi punto de vista —asiente Sooyoung sabiamente. Ella arruga el envoltorio de su merienda terminada y lo tira hacia el recipiente, vitoreando cuando va directo al interior—. Mira,  _solo invitalo a una cita._  ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Hyukjae está tentado brevemente a enumerar la larga lista de  _"lo que podría salir mal"_ solo para hacerla enojar y confirmar su propio punto. En lugar de eso, suspira y vuelve a los papeles con los que ha estado jugueteando durante los últimos minutos, con un ceño pensativo. ¿Una cita? se pregunta en voz baja. No es que no quiera hacerlo, sino que aún se siente demasiado tímido para invitar a Donghae a una.

 _Me encantaría ir a una cita,_  Donghae murmura tan distraídamente que Hyukjae está bastante seguro de que no está completamente consciente de lo que está pensando.  _Un café expreso, vainilla y leche... decían descafeinados, ¿verdad? Hmm..._

Hyukjae no está seguro de si es algo bueno o no.

*

Cuando Hyukjae se detiene en frente de la cafetería un lunes por la noche después de que termina su turno, Donghae lo saluda de inmediato con un abrazo. Tarareó por lo bajo, Hyukjae se acurruca en su calidez familiar y suspira alegremente, luego inclina su cabeza con timidez para presionar un suave beso en la mejilla de su alma gemela. Este último jadea de sorpresa y aprieta su agarre a su alrededor inconscientemente, antes de enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello para ocultar su sonrojo.

 _Te sientes bien,_ Hyukjae le dice en voz baja.

Donghae traga saliva y lo aprieta una vez, como para decirle que él también lo hace.  _Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Afuera está frío._

 _No,_ protesta casi en un gemido.  _Quédate. Sólo un poco más. Fue un día agotador en la sala y me siento pesado._ —He querido abrazarte desde temprano.

—Yo... bien. También yo — _Te extrañé. Mucho._

—Yo también —responde Hyukjae en voz baja.

Un arrebato de felicidad, emoción, timidez y afecto suenan ensordecedoramente en la mente de Hyukjae y él sonríe perezosamente, sus ojos se cierran contentos. Le gusta y permite que sus propias emociones se mezclen con las de Donghae, hasta que parece que comparten exactamente los mismos sentimientos. A pesar de que sus espinillas están medio enterradas en la nieve blanca y que algunos nuevos copos nuevos caen sobre ellos, y que comenzó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza, Hyukjae nunca se sintió tan cómodo como lo esta en este preciso momento. Tan cómodo, repite distraídamente.  _Donghae, alma gemela, tan cómodo..._

Los dos hombres permanecen allí por un largo tiempo, abrazados en medio de una acera abarrotada en un día nevado, con Ryeowook asomándose desde el interior de la cafetería, pero la verdad es que a Hyukjae no le importa. Donghae, su  _alma gemela,_ se siente cálida, suave y tan amoroso presionando contra él, y mientras deja que sus labios se froten suavemente por la piel bronceada de su cuello, Hyukjae solo puede esperar que nunca se detenga.

Caminar hacia el centro comercial que se encuentra a pocas calles de la plaza en la que ambos trabajan, donde acordaron salir juntos, toma un poco más de lo esperado. Muy pronto, y a pesar de la gruesa bufanda que se envolvió firmemente alrededor de su cuello antes de salir, Hyukjae se encuentra temblando por el frío que se filtra a través de los agujeros de su ropa. Hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros ligeramente, con la esperanza de mantenerse un poco más cálido.

Junto a él, envuelto en una chaqueta de invierno increíblemente gruesa, Donghae le envía una mirada preocupada.  _Mamá lo compró para mí el invierno pasado,_ explica cuando escucha que Hyukjae se pregunta.

—¿Quieres...? —comienza y luego hace una pausa, antes de extender una mano esperanzada—. ¿Quieres tomar mi mano? ¡Te mantendré caliente!

 _No, realmente, solo quiero tomar tu mano,_ los pensamientos de Donghae discuten al mismo tiempo.  _Mantenerte caliente es solo una ventaja._

Parpadeando, Hyukjae se ríe tímidamente pero no se atreve a comentar. Él lo quiere tanto como Donghae. En su lugar, acepta en silencio y desliza sus dedos con los de su alma gemela, quien rápidamente empuja sus manos entrelazadas en su cálido bolsillo.

—Ahí —Donghae sonríe felizmente—. Todo mejor, ¿verdad?

—Mucho mejor —Hyukjae está de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Caminan unos metros más en silencio, hasta que su alma gemela finalmente decide romperlo. —Entonces, yo... um... —mira alrededor de ellos, como buscando ayuda—. Hemos estado saliendo mucho últimamente, y yo... quiero decir, ¿t-te gustaría...? —una pausa, sobre la cual parece reconsiderar sus palabras apresuradamente—. Quiero decir, la última vez que estábamos en el trabajo, te oí hablar sobre... — _¿Citas?_  termina mentalmente.

Poniéndose rígido por la vergüenza, Hyukjae también examinó sus ojos. —Yo... fue... era Sooyoung y Siwon — _Ella dijo que deberíamos... quizás ir a una cita pronto._

—Oh —Donghae asiente apresuradamente, aunque todavía se ve bastante confundido e inseguro—. Bueno, eso es... — _En realidad, ya lo sé, se ríe tímidamente. Solo estoy... buscando una excusa para... invitarte a una c... Quiero decir, ella tiene razón, ¿verdad? Las citas no son una mala idea._

A estas alturas, el estado de ánimo entre ambos es tan torpe que Hyukjae quiere reírse de toda la situación. Excepto que su garganta está tan cerrada con la anticipación que ni siquiera puede encontrarse a sí mismo tragar su nerviosismo. La frialdad ya no es un problema, se está sonrojando tanto que casi siente demasiado calor.

—Bueno, quiero decir... —se encuentra tartamudeando.  _No, yo... no creo que lo sea. ¡Una mala idea, quiero decir! Quiero decir, realmente me encantaría ir a un... Quiero decir, ya sabes, contigo, pero no quiero... ¡Quiero decir, sí, quiero! Pero, yo... me encantaría._

Donghae se ríe en voz baja a su lado, pero suena agudo y nervioso.  _T-También yo,_ murmura. —Entonces, t-tal vez podríamos, como... Quiero decir, estoy libre el próximo viernes por la noche, así que tal vez podríamos ir a algún lugar juntos y tener una cena, como una cita, o... —traga saliva y aprieta su agarre inconscientemente en la mano de Hyukjae en su bolsillo—. Quiero decir, asumiendo que estás de acuerdo con eso, ¡por supuesto! ¡Lo entendería si piensas que es demasiado pronto! De hecho, tal vez tengas un turno de noche ese día y simplemente estoy actuando de manera imprudente y te estoy presionando, y eso no es  _realmente_  lo que quiero. Quiero decir, yo solo... yo... yo... estaría muy, muy feliz de tener una  _cita_  contigo, Hyukjae. Cuando quieras.

Cómo ambos todavía no se han derretido por la vergüenza y aún son capaces de hablar coherentemente, está completamente más allá de Hyukjae. Se sonroja furiosamente una vez más y se aclara la garganta, agachando la cabeza. —Yo... estaría muy feliz de tener una cita contigo el próximo viernes —dice en voz baja, sonriendo en secreto. Luego, como una ocurrencia tardía, agrega rápidamente—. Donghae.

La torpeza no se disipa por el resto del tiempo que pasan juntos esa noche. Sin embargo, es un  _buen_  tipo de torpeza. Cuando Hyukjae regresa a casa esa noche, se arroja a la cama con entusiasmo y grita en sus almohadas. Por la forma en que su mente es asaltada con una avalancha de emoción y euforia similares, adivina que Donghae está sintiendo lo mismo.


	9. Ocho

El viernes llega demasiado pronto y demasiado tarde. Con los ojos fijos en las agitadas manecillas del reloj de la pared, Donghae desea que reduzcan la velocidad, por mucho que quiera que se apuren y lleguen a las ocho en punto. Todavía hay una hora y media para el final, y todo lo que puede hacer mientras tanto es controlar un poco más su nerviosismo y esperar.

Mordiendo inconscientemente en el interior de sus mejillas, se desploma contra el mostrador y deja caer su frente. Envía otra mirada conflictiva hacia el hospital y se queja a sí mismo, todo bajo la mirada divertida de Ryeowook.

Las dos almas gemelas acordaron reunirse esa noche para su primera cita oficial juntos. La perspectiva es tan emocionante como también angustiosa, pero todo de una buena manera. Las únicas desventajas son que Donghae siente que se ha vuelto a convertir en un adolescente una vez más, que probablemente se avergüence más que solo una vez, y que Hyukjae será plenamente consciente de ello. De hecho, compartir pensamientos también puede ser un obstáculo, se da cuenta con tristeza, y más especialmente cuando uno está tratando de hacer una sorpresa.

Tratar de no pensar en la razón misma de su nerviosismo es un pasatiempo muy agotador, Donghae suspira para sí mismo. Y ciertamente no puede decir que sea bueno en ninguno. Con suerte, hoy Hyukjae ha estado demasiado ocupado para prestar atención a sus divagaciones internas. Aunque realmente no contaría con eso.

—Es solo una  _cita_  —Ryeowook dice a continuación cuando parece que está listo para arrancarse el cabello por la frustración—. No estés tan nervioso, hyung, no te conviene. Todo irá bien.

Donghae se vuelve hacia su amigo y le lanza una mirada de dolor. —Pero qué pasa si él piensa que es aburrido y se da cuenta de que no me quiere para nada, que soy un hombre horrible porque me gusta el marisco, y luego dice que ya no quiere verme más, y lloraré y estaré desconsolado y...

—Estás exagerando, Donghae-hyung —el otro lo interrumpe rotundamente.

Al mismo tiempo, la voz de Hyukjae resuena en su cabeza y dice,  _estás siendo muy dramático, Donghae. No voy a dejar de verte solo porque te gustan los mariscos. ¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa?_

—Lo siento —murmura Donghae, aunque no está realmente seguro de con quién está hablando—. Solo estoy... nervioso.

 _También yo,_ Hyukjae se ríe suavemente.  _Estoy nervioso y también... emocionado._

—Sé que lo estas —Ryeowook asiente sabiamente mientras levanta un paño par el polvo y limpia distraídamente la superficie del mostrador—. Estará  _bien_ , confía en mí. Simplemente no hagas nada estúpido.

Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Donghae quiere replicar.

*

Tan nervioso como sabe que su alma gemela está, Hyukjae hace todo lo posible por centrar toda su atención en una tarea con la esperanza de aclarar su mente. Lo que parece ser bastante imposible, se da cuenta muy pronto, ya que la agitación de Donghae continúa distrayéndolo. Suspira para sí mismo, recordando rápidamente el único inconveniente que viene con el Compartir. No es que le importe especialmente, sino todo lo contrario, en realidad, pero supone que todo debería tener algunas de sus propias fallas. De hecho, cuanto más fuertes sean sus emociones, más poderosamente van a resonar en la mente del otro. Y hoy, son tan fuertes que casi saltó de su piel cuando se despertó esta mañana. Tanto como Hyukjae disfruta nadar en los pensamientos de su alma gemela y dejar que este último escuche los suyos sin la vergüenza potencial que conlleva el hecho de hablar con palabras reales, todavía puede distraer. Teniendo en cuenta su campo de trabajo, que requiere mucha concentración y su deseo de mantener privada una parte de su vida, no puede evitarlo, pero le resulta un poco difícil de manejar. Además, actuar despreocupadamente o estar tranquilo mientras se siente tímido y ansioso es casi imposible en estos días.

Hyukjae sabe que Donghae está de acuerdo con él, aunque quizás por razones ligeramente diferentes. La lucha constante por la que ha estado pasando todo el día para mantener en secreto sus planes para la noche es una de ellas.

El pensamiento hace que Hyukjae sonría alegremente. Puede que se esté quejando de muchas cosas, pero en realidad, está tan emocionado por su próxima cita como lo está Donghae. Saber que su alma gemela está a punto de aparecer en el corto plazo es suficiente para hacerlo sentir mareado por dentro.

Se mordisquea el labio inferior y mira el reloj de pared de la sala de descanso. Pasar tiempo con Donghae es algo que siempre ha esperado; pasar el tiempo que tiene grandes posibilidades de tomar una postura romántica suena aún más perfecto, si es posible.  _Se racional,_  se regaña levemente. No es como si fuera a llevar a la fiesta de graduación a su enamorado, ¿verdad? Y, sin embargo, ahí está él, haciendo todo lo posible por abstenerse de gritar de impaciencia y fallar en ello miserablemente.

 _¿Hyukjae?_ Donghae llama suavemente, lo que lo impulsa a sonrojarse y su corazón se salta un latido.

 _¿Sí?_  responde, poniendo un tono tranquilo que no suena ni siquiera convincente.

Un silencio nervioso pero ligeramente divertido le responde al principio.  _Ahora mismo voy a la sala,_ dice su alma gemela.  _¿Está bien? ¿Ya terminaste?_

Si fuera honesto, Hyukjae le diría que ya había terminado y que lo estaba esperando durante casi una hora.

 _Yo... sí,_  susurra Hyukjae. Casi se pone de pie para agarrar su abrigo, pero se detiene justo a tiempo cuando se da cuenta de lo desesperado que sería.  _Te espero en la recepción, ¿de acuerdo?_

Mientras Donghae zumba un pequeño sí, Hyukjae ajusta el cuello de su camisa y mira por última vez su reflejo en un espejo cercano. Él sonríe para sí mismo y luego finalmente sale de la sala de descanso, los pensamientos de su alma gemela vibran agradablemente en su mente.

*

Las miradas que Donghae y su ramo están recibiendo del equipo de personal de la sala son suficientes para enviarlo a través de otro ataque de nerviosismo, doblado con una ligera vergüenza. Traga con dificultad y trata de darles una sonrisa vacilante, que probablemente le sale como una mueca de todos modos, mientras trata de mantener su mente alejada de las delicadas flores que todavía tiene en la mano. Al mirarlos, se asegura de que las pocas peonías que eligió antes no estén arruinadas todavía y sonríe por los bonitos colores.

Para su propia satisfacción, Hyukjae todavía no parece saber acerca del regalo que está preparado. Mantener sus pensamientos alejados sobre esos ha sido una tarea agotadora, pero definitivamente vale la pena hasta ahora.

—Hola, Donghae —entonces oye una voz familiar que dice suavemente.

Saliendo de su contemplación, se da la vuelta y se encuentra sonriendo cuando ve a Hyukjae de pie con torpeza junto al mostrador de recepción. Su alma gemela sonríe tentativamente y da un paso adelante, sus manos juntas alrededor de su abrigo que sostiene. Lleva un simple suéter de color burdeos junto con un par de jeans oscuros, que adulan sus mejores características de la manera más sencilla. Cuando Donghae mira de cerca, estar comprobado a alguien es una expresión tan impropia, observa que las mangas son demasiado largas para él, ya que ocultan casi la mitad de sus manos. La vista hace que Hyukjae se vea tan adorable y tan atractivo al mismo tiempo que Donghae sonríe aún más, el ritmo de su corazón se acelera en su pecho.

—Tú... te ves muy,  _muy_  bien —confiesa Donghae con una suave sonrisa.

Está a punto de agregar algo más, tal vez hacer un elogio encantador sobre la forma en que los colores de su ropa contrastan maravillosamente con sus ojos, cuando los excitados jadeos y los suspiros de ensueño que se elevan alrededor de la entrada de la sala lo impiden. Sorprendido, parpadea y mira a su alrededor con un ceño confuso, y apenas se detiene a sí mismo para no encogerse físicamente. De alguna manera, el número de espectadores que se han reunido en la recepción parece haberse duplicado mientras no prestaba atención.

— _¡Vamos!_  —Donghae ve que una de las enfermeras lo incita con una voz baja—. ¡Dale las  _flores_!

Al parecer, aún sin darse cuenta de la conmoción que se está acumulando detrás de su espalda, Hyukjae le agradece con otra sonrisa. Se acerca unos pasos más y luego mira con curiosidad el ramo en las manos de Donghae.  _¡Oh!_ exclama, gratamente sorprendido. La felicidad se desprende de él en olas cálidas, estables y generosas como él.  _Flores. ¡Mi alma gemela me consiguió flores! Son tan lindas..._

Luego, con un lindo ceño fruncido, se pregunta,  _¿cómo logró conseguirlos sin que lo supiera?_

Donghae se ríe, un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. —Aquí —le ofrece el ramo a su alma gemela mientras camina hacia él—. Es... bueno, es para ti.

—Son realmente bonitas —dice Hyukjae en voz alta esta vez, y luego le da una de sus sonrisas más hermosas—. Gracias, Donghae — _Muchas gracias._

 _D-De nada,_ se aclara la garganta, desestabilizado por su belleza. —Yo... yo... —él tartamudea—. ¿Deberíamos irnos?

Hyukjae asiente con entusiasmo y cuando se dirigen hacia las puertas de la sala, una llamada repentina de sus nombres los detiene en seco. Detrás del mostrador de recepción, la doctora que conoce como Sooyoung lanza un sollozo falso y se inclina dramáticamente contra su propia alma gemela.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclama en voz alta, lo que provocó que el resto del personal se riera por completo—. ¡El dulce hijo mío finalmente ha encontrado un amante! ¡Donghae, querido muchacho, trae a nuestro precioso Hyukjae de vuelta antes de las once!

Sisea vergonzosamente por lo bajo, Hyukjae les lanza una mirada dura que se ignora rápidamente, para su gran disgusto.  _Oh, joder. Joder, joder, joder. ¡Tan embarazoso!_ gime desesperadamente. _Alguien, por favor, cállenlos._

—¡No te quedes embarazado en la primera cita! —agrega Siwon con una risa burlona, justo cuando Donghae es arrastrado fuera de la sala por su alma gemela—. E incluso si lo haces, ¡ya sabes a dónde ir!

 _—¡Vete al infierno!_ —Hyukjae grita de vuelta—. ¡Todos ustedes!

Los sonidos de sus risas estridentes siguen a los dos hombres hasta los ascensores.

Después de que Hyukjae guarda el ramo de peonías en su auto, prometiendo encontrarles un bonito jarrón tan pronto como llegue a casa, deciden tomar un taxi para dirigirse a la Plaza de la Fuente de  _Seongbukcheon_. Mientras navegaba por Internet unos días antes, Donghae descubrió que era el lugar donde se celebraría uno de los mercados navideños europeos más grandes de Seúl este invierno. Con los días festivos a finales de mes, estaba convencido de que era una buena idea para una primera cita. Aunque Hyukjae fue lo suficientemente atento como para no mencionarlo intencionalmente, manteniéndolo como una sorpresa de Donghae, estuvo de acuerdo con él de todo corazón.

La plaza ya está llena de familias y parejas cuando las dos almas gemelas se bajan del taxi un poco más tarde. Se han instalado innumerables puestos a su alrededor, brillantes luces navideñas y coloridos y brillantes telas de oropel, mientras que un enorme árbol de Navidad se alza en medio de la fuente. Los villancicos alegres están sonando fuerte a través de los altavoces exteriores, apenas escuchados por los ruidos de las risas y las conversaciones.

—Nunca he venido aquí en esta época del año —reflexiona Hyukjae con curiosidad mientras mira a su alrededor, tirando distraídamente del dobladillo de su bufanda alrededor de su cara.  _¡Estoy feliz de poder venir aquí con mi alma gemela! ¡Con Donghae! ¿Tomará mi mano esta noche también?_

—También es mi primera vez —dice Donghae, antes de inclinar su cabeza para darle una cálida sonrisa. _¡También estoy felíz! ¡Muy feliz! Hyukjae, mi alma gemela, ¡primera cita!_ —. Por cierto, gracias por fingir que no sabías a dónde iríamos esta noche. Es muy amable de tu parte.

Hyukjae se ríe y sacude su cabeza, moviéndose sutilmente más cerca hasta que puede empujar su hombro con el suyo. —No lo menciones, tonto —pone los ojos en blanco hacia él juguetonamente—. Todavía creo que es una sorpresa, incluso si has estado pensando un poco...  _ruidosamente_. Una muy buena. Y realmente no esperaba las flores — _Eso estuvo bien,_ agrega silenciosamente con un toque de timidez. _Realmente las amo, Donghae._

 _Me alegro de que lo hagas._ —Oh, sí —exclama Donghae con orgullo—. Hice un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo con cariño, su alma gemela desliza una mano con cuidado en las de Donghae y lo acerca aún más. —Sí —pronuncia suavemente mientras se inclina hasta que sus labios casi rozan la piel fría de su mejilla—. Realmente lo hiciste.


	10. Nueve

Donghae tiene una expresión tan indignada en su hermoso rostro que a Hyukjae le cuesta retener su risa. Se muerde el labio inferior para sofocarla todo lo que puede, fingiendo inocencia y confusión mientras juega con el folleto que le habían puesto antes en las manos. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, exhala lentamente y observa cómo la condensación se desvanece en el aire frío, luego tira un poco de la manga de Donghae. Tan divertido como burlarse de su alma gemela, siempre es más divertido cuando hay una respuesta real. Incluso en su mente, Donghae suena tan desconcertado que sus pensamientos están casi en blanco.

Hyukjae tira de nuevo, y esta vez, parece suficiente para sacar a Donghae de su aparente indignación.

—¿Qué quieres  _decir_  con que todavía no has comprado un árbol de Navidad? —finalmente exige—. ¡Es diciembre!

Riéndose, Hyukjae se acerca unos pasos más hasta que sus pechos casi se tocan. Descubrió la forma en que la mirada de Donghae se desvía brevemente hacia sus labios, lo que lo impulsa a sonreír un poco más, luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura hasta que su alma gemela capta la insinuación y lo abraza. —Realmente no veo el punto de tener uno —razona—. De todos modos, no es como si normalmente celebrara la Navidad en casa.

—¡Pero, todavía es  _Navidad_! —Donghae insiste obstinadamente mientras mete la cabeza de Hyukjae debajo de su barbilla—. ¡Deberías conseguir un árbol por lo menos!

 _Eres lindo,_ Hyukjae comenta divertidamente y lo mira, disfrutando de los tonos de rosa que se arrastran en la cara del otro. Suspirando alegremente, se acurruca y disfruta de su calidez con un zumbido contento. —Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a elegir uno? — _¿Un árbol de Navidad? ¿Podríamos ir a comprar uno en algún momento la próxima semana?_

—¡Sí! —exclama Donghae—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Incluso puedo ayudarte a decorarlo si quieres! — _¿Eso significa que será nuestra segunda cita?_

—Bien —Hyukjae asiente y luego da un paso hacia atrás, sin perder la forma en que su alma gemela trata de sostenerlo por más tiempo—. Entonces eso está resuelto. Vamos a echar otro vistazo, me esta dado un poco de hambre — _¿Quién sabe?_  dice alegremente. _Tal vez lo sea._

Las dos almas gemelas logran caminar a través de la multitud bulliciosa con bastante éxito, mientras observan las pequeñas tiendas que brillan con oropel y escuchan a Mariah Carey cantando alegremente en el fondo. Sus manos están firmemente entrelazadas y se mantienen calientes en el bolsillo de Donghae mientras charlan sobre temas al azar, a veces señalando bonitas chucherías en los escaparates cada vez que encuentran algunas. Intentan buscar algunos originarios puestos de comida.  _Siempre quise probar vino añejo caliente,_ confesó Donghae, y aunque no es exactamente comida, Hyukjae está de acuerdo con él, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del mercado y de la otra compañía, hasta que encuentran una al otro lado de la plaza que propone especialidades francesas.

 _¿Estamos comiendo ranas?_  Donghae pregunta mientras se sientan en una de las mesas libres.  _Eso es un plato francés, ¿verdad?_

—Bueno, lo es, pero técnicamente —reflexiona Hyukjae mientras le entrega uno de los menús—. También es un plato chino, y estoy bastante seguro de que también se consume en Vietnam, Tailandia, Indonesia y algunos otros países —luego, con una sonrisa, agrega—. Aunque no creo que propusieran nada. Las patas de rana son manjares en Francia, por lo que sería demasiado costoso para ser propuesto aquí.

Donghae asiente pensativamente, una suave sonrisa jugando en sus labios. —Sabes tantas cosas —le dice—. Y siempre te ves tan emocionado cuando me hablas sobre eso; es muy lindo.

Avergonzado, Hyukjae se aclara la garganta y mira el menú. —No lo hago —murmura, antes de mirar con interés—. ¡Y  _tú_  también sabes muchas cosas! La última vez me dijiste que te gustaba hornear, ¿verdad?

 _No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que intentas cambiar de tema,_ Donghae regaña juguetonamente. —¡Y sí, lo me gusta! La mayoría de los pasteles que vendemos en la cafetería están hechos por Sungmin-hyung y por mí. No creo que lo hayas conocido, pero él también trabaja con nosotros. Aunque siempre esta escondido en la cocina.

—Traté de hornear una vez cuando era un niño. Para un evento escolar —Hyukjae le dice con una risita—. Mamá nunca me ha permitido volver a la cocina desde entonces — _Y sí, pero ¿puedes culparme?_ réplica.  _Hablar de ti es mucho más interesante._

—Podría enseñarte si quieres —le ofrece su alma gemela con una sonrisa, sonrojándose ligeramente por su comentario sin palabras.  _¿Soy solo yo o estás coqueteando conmigo, Lee Hyukjae?_

Hyukjae se ríe y se inclina un poco hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en la mesa tambaleante. —También me encantaría —asiente con entusiasmo.  _¿Qué piensas?_  luego dice con un tono travieso. Le encanta el hecho de que puedan ser sinceros entre sí, incluso si es solo a través de sus pensamientos, porque seguramente no es algo que él haya tenido el valor de decir en voz alta.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras todavía están absortos el uno en el otro y comparten secretas miradas, un camarero bullicioso se acerca para tomar sus órdenes. —¡Dos pedidos de Navidad para los dos enamorados de aquí! —grita demasiado fuerte, y es tan  _embarazoso_  que Hyukjae jure que está listo para meterse en un agujero y quedarse allí por el resto de su vida.

Pero Donghae se está riendo de todo corazón delante de él y le está preguntando juguetonamente al dueño si eso significa que pueden obtener descuentos, y le envía a Hyukjae un guiño audaz y luego se sonroja un poco, los pensamientos avergonzados se tropiezan unos con otros en sus mentes en un frenesí, y es _tan adorable,_  y Hyukjae...

Hyukjae cree que se ha enamorado un poco.

*

 _Poco no es suficiente,_ Donghae se encuentra protestando antes de que pueda detenerse, y luego se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de lo infantil que debe haber sonado.

Hyukjae parece estar de acuerdo con él porque se ríe suavemente, las mejillas son tan rojas como las suyas.  _Muy confiado, ¿verdad?_

—¡No! —Donghae niega rápidamente—. Quiero decir, yo solo... — _No quise decir eso... me refiero a que me alegro de que hayas empezado a tener s... Quiero decir, uh, tal vez debería... bien, ahora simplemente me callaré._

 _Está bien,_ Hyukjae se aclara la garganta con torpeza.  _Sin embargo, estás haciendo esto muy fácil. Es un poco aterrador, para ser honesto._

Dolor en el corazón ante la incertidumbre y el ligero temor que escucha en la voz de su alma gemela, Donghae le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Oye, no te preocupes por eso —susurra lo suficientemente suave para que solo Hyukjae pueda oírlo. Algo le dice que el asunto es lo suficientemente importante como para que merezca ser tratado en palabras reales en lugar de solo pensamientos—. Solo porque te escuché pensar eso no significa que voy a exigir nada de ti, Hyukjae. No tengo prisa; tomaremos esto tan lento como queramos, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas presionado por mí.

Y luego, cuando Hyukjae le envía una sonrisa agradecida, él murmura,  _y tú también lo hace._

Su alma gemela parpadea, confundido. —¿Hago qué? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

_Me haces muy fácil enamorarme de ti._

Con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, Hyukjae se aclara la garganta y agacha la cabeza rápidamente.

Donghae sabe que no es un "Te amo", y también sabe que aún falta mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda. Pero cuando ve la sonrisa brillante que adorna los labios gruesos de su alma gemela, está seguro de que han hecho algunos progresos.  _El progreso es bueno,_ concluye encantado.

A mitad de la noche, después de comprar un par de artilugios bastante inútiles y algunos regalos de Navidad, los dos hombres encuentran un pequeño campo de tiro en los límites del mercado. Deciden intentarlo y apostar otra bebida caliente, discutiendo de buen humor sobre cuál de ellos va a ser el ganador. Honestamente, Donghae nunca ha sido realmente bueno en este tipo de juegos, le gusta más el fútbol, pero el brillo emocionado y competitivo que atrapó en los ojos de su alma gemela es suficiente para estimular su propio entusiasmo.

Una cadera apoyada contra el mostrador que los separa de los objetivos, Donghae observa a Hyukjae apuntar con su rifle de juguete. A medida que sus pensamientos se dispersan un poco, siente una oleada de intenso calor que se extiende a través de él ante la vista seductora. Los ojos de Hyukjae están serios y se centran atentamente en su objetivo, y Donghae no puede evitar preguntarse qué increíble sería ser el centro de su atención. Se pregunta cuán bueno sería tener que cuidar de Hyukjae con tanto dulzura pero con tanta firmeza, como si supiera exactamente lo que quiere y hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para lograrlo. Se pregunta cómo es posible que un solo hombre se vea tan atractivo.

 _Joder,_  piensa sin pensar.  _Se ve tan jodidamente bien._

Hay algo en la forma en que se para, en la forma en que respira lentamente para relajarse, en la forma en que mira con determinación, en la forma en que su perfume llega a las fosas nasales de Donghae y en la forma en que su abrigo abraza los contornos de sus tensos hombros, que produce una emoción cruda que preferiría no sentir mientras comparte pensamientos con el objeto de sus deseos, se eleva rápidamente dentro de él. Donghae cree que no debería haber bebido ese último vaso de vino caliente, incluso si el vendedor jurara que no había ninguna sustancia.

Justo cuando está a punto de apretar el gatillo, Hyukjae es golpeado por su excitación inesperada y se atasca en la desestabilización. Se vuelve hacia él, con las cejas unidas inquisitivamente.  _Qué estás..._  Él comienza y luego se detiene, con los labios separados de sorpresa. Oh.

Una pausa.

Otra más.

Una aún más larga.

_Uh... ¿gracias?_

Donghae asiente estúpidamente, avergonzado más allá de las palabras coherentes cuando atrapa sus ojos y desea calmarse.

Solo un tiempo después, Donghae se da cuenta de que Hyukjae parecía más confundido que cualquier otra cosa. Era como si no entendiera qué pudo haber provocado su repentina excitación. Como si no supiera qué hacer exactamente con eso, y como si no lo afectara de la misma manera que lo haría con Donghae.

En realidad, por último reflexiona, cada vez que atrapa a Hyukjae mirándolo, sus pensamientos generalmente hacen eco al deseo de que Donghae lo abrace con fuerza.

Donghae sonríe, mirando con afecto a su alma gemela. No es como a él le importa, en absoluto, él también  _ama_  los abrazos.

*

—La pasé muy bien esta noche, Donghae —dice Hyukjae en la tranquilidad de su auto, luego de que se detuvo frente al edificio de su alma gemela.  _Un muy, muy buen momento._

—Sí, también yo —dice Donghae con la misma suavidad y se vuelve para sonreírle.

Un silencio se acomoda entre los dos hombres mientras se miran, sonriendo y sonrojándose y riéndose sin ninguna razón aparente. El reloj digital del tablero indica que es poco después de la medianoche, y la nieve ha comenzado a caer una vez más. Hyukjae está vagamente tentado de comentarle, su alma gemela tiene que trabajar temprano mañana y está un poco preocupado de que esté demasiado cansado, pero luego Donghae se inclina sobre el cambio de marcha vacilante y le ofrece una sonrisa tentativa.

—¿Puedo...? —le pregunta torpemente.  _¿Podría... besarte? ¿Por favor?_ termina sin palabras. Los pensamientos más suaves pero más desordenados son zumbidos en el fondo de su mente, repitiendo el nombre de Hyukjae una y otra vez en un tono esperanzador.

Seguro de que no puede emitir un solo sonido, Hyukjae asiente nerviosamente. Sí, responde mientras también se inclina más cerca.  _Yo... sí. Realmente me gustaría eso._

—Esta bien yo...

El final de su oración se desvanece y se pierde en el momento en que Donghae apoya una mano en su brazo, y en un segundo fugaz, sus labios se presionan suavemente entre sí. Los ojos revoloteando se cierran bajo la suave presión del beso, las dos almas gemelas se acercan sutilmente e inclinan su cabeza hacia los lados con aprecio. La cercanía de sus labios comienza inocente, casi tímida, y sabe a vino caliente y dulces caramelos que comieron juntos en el mercado navideño.

Con las mejillas ardiendo por la timidez, Hyukjae siente que Donghae mueve su boca lentamente sobre la suya. Responde presionándose más cerca, pero no se atreve a hacer mucho más, se siente un poco perdido y fuera de lugar a pesar de que todavía lo disfruta inmensamente. Luego, a medida que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran frenéticamente en su pecho, Donghae le tapa la cara entre sus dos manos cálidas y Hyukjae se estremece de placer. Descansa sus propias manos sobre las suyas y zumba alegremente, saboreando su proximidad.

Donghae luego lame una línea caliente a lo largo de su labio inferior, lo que lo lleva a jadear sorprendido. Sus lenguas se enroscan juntas por un breve instante antes de que él ya se esté retirando, y en lugar de deslizarse de nuevo, deposita suaves besos a lo largo del borde de su mandíbula. Hyukjae respira tembloroso y se estremece una vez más cuando las manos de Donghae se mueven hacia arriba para acariciar su cabello, acercándolo a él. Su alma gemela presiona un largo beso en el costado de su cuello, murmurando algo dulce, y luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él en el abrazo más cálido, amable y perfecto que Hyukjae haya tenido.

Por un momento, ambas mentes están en silencio.


	11. Diez

Sooyoung chilla tan fuerte que Hyukjae tiene que taparle la boca con una mano para calmarla. Unas cuantas enfermeras miran con curiosidad en su dirección, mientras que el único otro doctor gruñe en su sueño y se da vuelta en el sofá. Hyukjae mira a su mejor amiga hasta que ella asiente disculpándose, no es que realmente lo diga, él lo sabe, y luego la deja ir de mala gana.

—¿Ustedes se  _besaron_? —Sooyoung exclama de nuevo en una voz apenas silenciosa—. ¿De verdad? ¿En la  _primera cita_?

Hyukjae gime malhumorado, alejando sus ojos. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, puede escuchar a Donghae riéndose de su evidente incomodidad. Eso lo hace querer avergonzarse y reírse. —Sí —responde con valentía, alcanzando su bata blanca y poniéndosela—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No sabía que eras de ese tipo —reflexiona pensativamente mientras ata su cabello en una cola de caballo—. Y aquí pensé que todavía eras de la vieja escuela.

Hyukjae se acerca para darle una patada en la espinilla, pero es lo suficientemente rápida como para evitarlo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara bonita. — _Cállate_  —resopla con el ceño fruncido—. Mira, solo porque soy un...

—No quiero decir  _eso_  —Sooyoung pone los ojos en blanco hacia él, aunque su tono se suaviza significativamente. Ella cierra la puerta de su casillero con un chirrido y apoya un hombro, observándolo con ojos agudos mientras finge estar buscando entre sus cosas—. Quiero decir que incluso emocionalmente, usualmente eres más...  _cauteloso_  que eso Te gusta seguir esas reglas para citas románticas en las que no puedes besarlas la primera noche, no importa cuánto quieras. Recuerdo que esperaste casi una semana antes de besar a Boa por primera vez, ¿verdad? Aunque  _todos_  sabíamos que realmente te gustaba.

Hay una pausa, solo interrumpida por los ronquidos de su colega dormido, antes de que ella ponga una mano de disculpa en el brazo de Hyukjae. —No es malo que lo hayas besado en la primera cita. Sólo quería burlarte de ti; lo siento si te ofendió, Hyukjae.

—No —suspira y le da una pequeña sonrisa—. Está bien.

Sooyoung se la devuelve y permanece en silencio por un momento feliz, hasta que un brillo malicioso se ilumina en sus ojos una vez más. — _Ahora_  —ella se ríe con emoción, lo que le lleva a gemir exasperado—. ¡Dime  _todo_  sobre tu cita! ¡Acerca de  _Donghae_! ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué pasó con las flores? ¿Es un buen besador? ¿Quién pagó la cena? ¿Se tomaron de las manos? ¡¿Ahora son  _novios_?!

—Nop —Hyukjae sacude su cabeza resueltamente. Se endereza y reúne los archivos de sus pacientes para el día, luego prácticamente sale corriendo de la sala de descanso—. De ninguna manera te estoy contando  _algo_ , ¡chismosa!

 _Entonces, ¿quién es Boa?_ Donghae pregunta mientras Hyukjae se detiene en la recepción de la sala y saluda a Hyorin con una sonrisa amistosa.  _Novio._

Hay un indicio de celos que ensombrecen la voz de su alma gemela, lo que lo lleva a reírse con una carcajada.  _Es mi ex novia._

 _Oh._ Un breve silencio.  _¿Ella es... es tu primer pareja?_

 _Nah,_ Hyukjae responde con la verdad. _Ella no lo es._

Solo cuando Hyukjae está a punto de recibir a su primer paciente del día, la Sra. Yoo, embarazada de su segundo hijo, es que escucha la voz de Donghae en su mente otra vez.  _¿Almozarmos hoy?_  su alma gemela pregunta esperanzadamente, como si él dijera que no.

Hyukjae sonríe, tanto a su paciente como a Donghae.  _Por supuesto. Novio._

*

Ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando Hyukjae finalmente aparece en la cafetería, temblando de pies a cabeza y con nieve fresca derritiéndose en su cabello. Mirada alerta, mira alrededor de la habitación en busca de Donghae y luego se ilumina rápidamente cuando lo encuentra parado detrás del mostrador. Se retuerce las manos por lo que Donghae cree que es nerviosismo y se acerca a él, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro sonrojado.

—Hola —Hyukjae lo saluda mientras jadea un poco, como si saliera corriendo del hospital al otro lado de la plaza. Antes de que Donghae pueda emitir un solo sonido a cambio, se inclina sobre el mostrador y presiona un rápido beso en las comisuras de sus labios separados—. Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde, pero hubo una emergencia en la sala; tuve que quedarme más tiempo para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien con mis pacientes y...

—Hyukjae, está bien —Donghae ríe tranquilizador. Se quita el delantal y se lo lanza a Ryeowook, quien le envía una mirada de exasperación cuando se posa en su rostro, y luego se pasea por el mostrador para reunirse con él al otro lado—. Te escuché estresarte a través de tu mente antes. ¡Pensé que todavía te esperaría para que podamos almorzar juntos!

Hyukjae le sonríe, agradecido, y se derrite ansiosamente en sus brazos tan pronto como Donghae lo abraza. —Gracias —murmura contra la piel de su cuello, sus labios fríos—. No tenías que hacerlo, pero... gracias.

 _De nada,_  Donghae dice suavemente mientras se da vuelta para decirle a su compañero de trabajo que saldrá a almorzar. —Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —continúa en voz alta y agarra su abrigo—. ¿Está todo bien en el hospital?

—¡Oh, sí! —su alma gemela asiente alegremente, siguiéndolo hacia las puertas—. Lo siento si te preocupé. Una de mis pacientes dio a luz unos días antes de lo esperado. ¡Aunque el bebé está bien! Su peso aún no está del todo bien, pero no debería haber más complicaciones, me aseguraré de ello —su tono suena tan feroz que Donghae sonríe con cariño ante su determinación—. El parto tardó mucho tiempo, por eso llego tan tarde.

Donghae murmura en comprensión mientras ambos salen de la cafetería y salen al clima frío de diciembre. Temblando ligeramente, se alcanzan las manos sin pensarlo dos veces y luego se dirigen por las calles nevadas, con la esperanza de encontrar un último lugar que les venda el almuerzo a esta hora del día. Después de comprar bocadillos y bebidas calientes con éxito, Donghae decide llevar a su alma gemela un poco más lejos a la parte menos conocida de su distrito.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Hyukjae pregunta con curiosidad y mira a su alrededor, sorbiendo ociosamente su chocolate caliente.

 _Bueno, ¿recuerdas eso de lo que hablamos el viernes por la noche? ¿Sobre mi ayudándote a conseguir un árbol de navidad?_ Donghae dice mientras se acerca para limpiar la barbilla de su alma gemela de la bebida dulce que goteaba un poco.

Se detienen al final de la acera y esperan a que las luces se vuelvan verdes, robando bocados de la comida del otro con sonrisas pícaras y protestas juguetonas.

—¿Estamos haciendo eso  _ahora_? —Hyukjae parpadea desconcertado, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. _¿De verdad?_

—¡Sí! —exclama Donghae—. ¿Por qué no? ¡Será divertido!

Hyukjae pone sus labios en un puchero pensativo y luego toma otro bocado de sus picantes pastel de arroz. —Entonces debería haber traído mi coche. No creo que esté lo suficientemente motivado para llevar un árbol hasta el estacionamiento del hospital.

Riéndose de su expresión reticente, Donghae envuelve un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su alma gemela y lo arrastra a la tienda más cercana que encuentra que muestra árboles de Navidad. Se ven más bien pequeños y escuálidos, pero él supone que ya es un buen comienzo. Mientras Hyukjae se pregunta en voz alta cómo un negocio tan pequeño puede obtener suficientes ganancias abriendo solo una vez al año para el invierno, Donghae solo tararea para demostrar que está escuchando, pronto son golpeados por el fuerte olor a pino y madera.

 _Huele bien,_  Donghae escucha a Hyukjae pensar distraídamente a medida que se acercan.  _Parecen los niños más débiles de la familia de árboles de Navidad que fueron rechazados cuando era obvio que no sobrevivirían._

 _No pienses tan fuerte,_ Donghae lo reprende juguetonamente.  _Podrían escucharte y estar triste._

—Bueno —comenta Hyukjae en voz alta, solo para molestarlo—. La selección natural es una perra, como dicen.

El dueño de la tienda les envía una mirada de asombro desde donde se encuentra junto a la puerta y Donghae simplemente se echa a reír.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Hyukjae había comprado un par de adornos navideños y un árbol de Navidad escuálido apartado para él para que pudiera regresar y comprarlo más tarde ese día. Donghae vio algunos muérdagos en la bolsa y no puede esperar por el momento en que les darán un buen uso. A juzgar por la sonrisa descarada de su alma gemela, está completamente de acuerdo con él.

—Todavía es tan pequeño —comenta Hyukjae de nuevo mientras mira al árbol críticamente—. Habrías muerto allí solo, Árbol. Sé agradecido de que soy lo suficientemente bueno para comprarte.

 _¿Estás hablando con el árbol?_  Donghae se ríe con incredulidad.  _Y aquí pensé que se suponía que eras el racional de los dos._  —Tal vez puedas crecer para convertirte en el árbol de Navidad más fuerte —dice, jugando.

Con una expresión abatida en su rostro, Hyukjae se vuelve hacia él y suspira profundamente. —Hay algunas cosas que son simplemente imposibles de lograr, Donghae.

*

Cuando Hyukjae llega a casa esa noche, después de luchar durante media hora para traer el árbol de Navidad (fue una molestia, incluso a pesar de la escasa capacidad), agarra una silla y regresa a la puerta principal. De pie precariamente sobre el mueble, cuelga uno de los muérdagos que compró justo encima de él y luego salta para bajar tan pronto como está satisfecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —se da vuelta y le pregunta al árbol, que no se molesta en responderle.

 _Creo que deberías dejar de hablar con el árbol e ir a dormir,_  Donghae murmura adormilada.

 _No seas tan malo con Sermoline,_  resopla en respuesta cuando regresa a su sala de estar.

Hay un silencio, antes de que su alma gemela se ría con incredulidad.  _¿De verdad le pusiste nombre a tu árbol de Navidad después de darle un medicamento para las hormonas del crecimiento?_

Hyukjae acaricia su pequeño árbol, todavía desnudo, y sonríe con diversión.  _Es para darle esperanza._

_¿Pensé que no había ninguna posibilidad?_

Esa noche, Hyukjae vuelve a la cama con los sonidos de su alma gemela riéndose alegremente en su mente. Y a él le encanta.

*

_Hay citas de oropel, luces navideñas y adornos brillantes que rebotan por todas partes en el suelo nevado. Sin embargo, las dos almas gemelas no pueden sentir el frío; es cálido y acogedor alrededor de ellos, como si estuvieran de pie justo al lado de una chimenea encendida. Los pinos gigantes los rodean, elevándose tan alto en el cielo, ¿siempre ha sido púrpura? Es imposible ver sus copas. Hyukjae, o tal vez sea Donghae, no pueden estar seguros, pisa uno de los adornos redondos y siente que se rompe bajo la planta del pie descalzo. Él hace una mueca, quienquiera que realmente sea, pero por extraño que parezca, no hay dolor._

_No hay tiempo para contemplar ese hecho. No mucho, de todos modos. En algún lugar, alguien grita sobre las contracciones uterinas regulares mientras pide una taza de Caramelo Macchiato con un doble de expreso y leche de soja. Hyukjae, están bastante seguros de que es Hyukjae, responde que no deberían tomar café durante el parto, y que de todos modos está demasiado ocupado, necesita decorar su árbol de Navidad con Donghae. Donghae dice que ya no hay leche de soja en la nevera, Ryeowook olvidó comprarla._

_—¿Qué árbol de Navidad? —alguien les frunce el ceño. No pueden ver su cara pero algo les dice que están frunciendo el ceño—. No hay ningún árbol de Navidad a nuestro alrededor._

_Es el turno de Donghae de fruncir el ceño. Mira a su alrededor y jadea sorprendido cuando se encuentra en la casa de Hyukjae. Se parece a la suya, reflexiona con asombro, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, está recostado en el sofá con su alma gemela en sus brazos._

_—Hola —susurra Hyukjae y se inclina para besarlo._

_La extraña con contracciones se ha ido, dejándolos solos en el calor del oscuro apartamento. Hyukjae cree que es de Donghae, aunque se parece exactamente a la de él. Él no dice una palabra al respecto y se acerca más, hasta que se presionan uno contra el otro. Los hombros de Donghae son anchos y fuertes a su alrededor, y su pecho es cálido, y el abrazo se siente maravilloso._

Se siente bien,  _Donghae y Hyukjae piensan juntos, y las palabras hacen eco en el apartamento._

_No saben qué tipo de placer es, pero ambos saben que hay placer en todas partes. Hyukjae piensa que es por la forma en que Donghae lo abraza con fuerza, y Donghae cree que es por la forma en que Hyukjae se desliza a través de su cuerpo con cada leve movimiento. Hyukjae se llena con entusiasmo en el contacto físico y se siente contento con eso, mientras que Donghae se pregunta si puede pedir más, sentir más, tener más._

Hyukjae,  _Donghae comienza. Desliza una mano por la espalda de Hyukjae, alcanzando su culo para amasarlo, y siente un hormigueo de excitación dentro de él._

Donghae,  _Hyukjae continúa. Se acurruca más cerca de él y también siente el hormigueo, siente la forma en que los dedos lo tocan con curiosidad, pero es más fácil para él ignorarlos un poco más._

_Creo que yo..._

Hay un ruido sordo, y luego el sonido de algo rebotando en la alfombra. Algo cayó en el suelo. Donghae abre los ojos bruscamente en la oscuridad, su corazón palpita en su pecho y todo su cuerpo se estremece. Sabe que es por la excitación y los restos de sus sueños que ya se están desvaneciendo de su mente, y solo sabe que su pene está doliendo en los confinamientos de su pantalón de chándal.

Donghae puede sentir un poco de la propia excitación de Hyukjae a través del enlace mental que está por encima del suyo, pero sutilmente menos intenso que el que siente. Consciente de que su alma gemela está despierta, no se atreve a echar una mano sobre sí mismo, no importa cuanto lo quiera. Está seguro de que Hyukjae podría sentir sus emociones y adivinar qué está haciendo.

 _¿Donghae?_ Entonces oye en su cabeza, y esta vez se siente tan real que casi se sobresalta de sorpresa.

Con el estómago apretado con dolor, Donghae se sienta lentamente y mira a su alrededor en busca de su teléfono. Está en el suelo. Son casi las tres de la mañana cuando comprueba, y el sol no saldrá pronto.

 _¿Sí?_ responde suavemente, aclarando torpemente su garganta.

_¿Era... ese mi sueño o el tuyo?_

_Yo, el tuyo,_ dice Donghae de inmediato, aunque tampoco está muy seguro.

Hay un breve silencio en los pensamientos de Hyukjae, antes de que él haga un sonido escéptico. _No creo que lo fuera,_  razona cautelosamente.  _Quiero decir, no soy del tipo que haría..._ una pausa.  _Tal vez... tal vez es un sueño que ambos creamos?_

Donghae abre la boca para negarlo en voz alta, pero luego se detiene.  _Oh eso tiene sentido. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, sin embargo?_

Sonando soñoliento, Hyukjae se ríe cálidamente en su mente.  _Creo que es porque nuestro vínculo mental se abrió en más niveles, probablemente emocionales; es tan relajado que nuestro subconsciente aún se comunica cuando estamos dormidos, de ahí el sueño._

_Y no te ofendas, Donghae, pero no sueño contigo tocándome a menudo. Sin embargo, es probable que haya jugado un papel importante en la caricia. Eso estuvo bien. Me encanta abrazar._

—¡No te  _toqué_! —Donghae grita demasiado fuerte—. ¡No lo hice! — _¡Y también me encanta abrazar! ¿Por qué tenemos que asumir automáticamente que soy el pervertido?_

 _Te lo diré la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?_  Su alma gemela dice suavemente, casi vacilante. Luego, con un tono más ligero, agrega,  _Bueno, creo que eso significa que tendremos que aprender y bloquear mejor nuestros pensamientos, entonces. Eso sería algo bueno, en realidad; me ayudará a no distraerme en el trabajo._

Donghae asiente sin palabras, pero sabe que sus emociones son arrastradas por sus pensamientos.  _¿Hyukjae?_ llama suavemente.

 _¿Sí?_  Hyukjae responde distraídamente, y Donghae escucha en su mente el eco de las palabras  _ducha_   _fría_  por un breve momento.

 _Yo..._ Una pausa vacilante, antes de que se encoge de hombros y decide que puede preguntarle más tarde. Una ducha fría suena bien ahora.  _Nada. Buenas noches, Hyukjae._

_Buenas noches, Donghae. Dulces sueños._


	12. Once

Hyukjae propone decorar Sermoline El Árbol de Navidad el sábado siguiente, invitando a su alma gemela a cenar. Con la mente llena de emoción, Donghae acepta felizmente y le dice que estará allí tan pronto como sea posible.  _Lo que podría ser alrededor de cinco o seis, si eso está bien contigo, le dice pensativamente. Me gustaría ir a casa y ducharme primero._   _Y posiblemente conseguir un cambio de ropa._  Hyukjae responde que no necesita hacerlo y que no le importa, en absoluto, pero Donghae insiste y solo puede sonreír ante su adorable terquedad.

La tarde del sábado llega con bastante rapidez, y gracias a un día de descanso que logró amenazando a Siwon, Hyukjae se enorgullece de decir que pasó toda la mañana limpiando su apartamento. El resultado no es muy diferente de lo que era originalmente, es bastante inflexible en cuanto a mantener su entorno lo más limpio posible, pero aún está inmensamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Suspirando profundamente, se deja caer sobre su sofá y estira los brazos sobre su cabeza. Un rápido vistazo al reloj de la pared le dice que ya son las cinco y media. Murmura para sí mismo y hace rodar su dolorido hombro (limpiar las ventanas es más peligroso de lo que parece), luego mira su ropa para asegurarse de que no la arruinó ya que se la puso antes.

 _No necesitabas hacer eso, ¿sabes?_ Donghae dijo entonces, sobresaltándolo de sus pensamientos.  _Lamento que tuvieras que hacer todo esto solo por mí._

Hyukjae se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.  _Está bien, de verdad,_  le tranquiliza.  _Habría limpiado la casa de todos modos. Además, me gusta cuando me veo bien._

 _Entonces, estoy seguro de que te ves increíble,_ Donghae se ríe con un tono travieso y Hyukjae casi puede imaginar que se arruga juguetonamente sus cejas.

 _Sigue enviándome esos cumplidos y podría convencerme de que haga un poco de té antes de que vengas,_ Hyukjae se ríe.

Un jadeo dramático llega a sus oídos.  _¡Tentación! Sabes cómo hablar con un hombre, ¿verdad? Por favor, haz té negro, ¡oh, perfecta y hermosa alma gemela mía! ¡Tu magnificencia me ciega! ¡Eres la perfección! ¡Un milagro de belleza! ¡El pastelito más lindo que he visto!_

Para entonces, Hyukjae se está riendo tan fuerte que comenzó a doblarse en medio de su sofá.  _Te ganaste una galleta por eso. No temas,_  declara solemnemente mientras se levanta y se dirige a la cocina,  _es un paquete industrial que compré en un supermercado barato. No me atrevería a darte algo que cociné yo mismo. Podrías morir, no quiero eso._

Se ríe de nuevo cuando escucha un pequeño  _"sí, yo tampoco, eso es seguro",_ antes de agregar con indiferencia,  _Por cierto, buen intento de bloquear tus pensamientos sobre la torta de yogur. Estabas casi allí._

Hay un quejido que llega a su mente, seguido de un resoplido de mal humor. Donghae se queja incoherentemente y parece renuente a hablar por un momento, la vergüenza inundando todo.  _¿Como supiste?_ finalmente exige saber, un puchero obvio en su voz.  _¡Pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando ese pensamiento!_

Hyukjae sonríe con indulgencia mientras se acerca a una tetera y vierte agua en ella.  _En realidad, no escuché nada sobre pasteles o algo. Es cuando empezaste a preguntarte si deberías ponerlo en una caja grande o pequeña cuando me di cuenta de qué se trataba._

El silencio le responde, y luego, un descontento,  _maldición._

 

Llaman a la puerta unos diez minutos después de que Hyukjae termine de preparar la bebida caliente. Inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, limpia una gota de té que cae sobre el mostrador, y luego abre la puerta con el corazón golpeando rítmicamente en su pecho. Efectivamente, Donghae está de pie al otro lado, sonriendo felizmente y con una caja blanca en la mano derecha.

—Hola —lo saluda alegremente.  _Hyukjae,_  murmura distraídamente.  _Alma gemela, mi Hyukjae._

 _Sí, alma gemela... Donghae._  Sonriendo de vuelta, Hyukjae lo empuja hacia adentro y presiona un largo beso en sus labios tan pronto como Donghae pasa el marco de la puerta. Este último emite un sonido de sorpresa, pero le devuelve el beso con entusiasmo, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus pechos se presionan a la vez. Los dos hombres suspiran al unísono, sus bocas se rozan entre sí. Muy pronto, solo se encuentran abrazándose y balanceándose de un lado a otro, con la puerta aún abierta.

—Hola —murmura Hyukjae suavemente. Cuando Donghae intenta inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo, lo detiene con una sonrisa descarada—. Mira hacia arriba —dice.—. Muérdago.

Y luego vuelve corriendo, avergonzado, y deja que su alma gemela mire al techo, confundido.

*

—Creo que tal vez el oropel rojo se ve mejor que este. ¿O tal vez el azul? El azul se ve bonito.

A mitad de camino de la lucha con las telas de oropel que se enredaron en su caja, Donghae mira a su alma gemela. Encaramado en el reposabrazos del sofá, Hyukjae observa ociosamente el progreso de la decoración mientras mastica constantemente un paquete completo de galletas. El que antes le prometió a Donghae, este último lo observa con tristeza.

Hyukjae luego le da una sonrisa ganadora cuando Donghae lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y balancea sus piernas de un lado a otro, la imagen perfecta de la inocencia.

—Tal vez puedas levantarte y ayudarme —Donghae niega con la cabeza, fingiendo exasperación mientras que todo lo que realmente puede reunir es un cálido afecto—. Sabes, ¿como dijiste que harías? En realidad,  _se_  supone que debo ayudar, pero aquí estoy, haciendo todo el trabajo.

—No querría molestarte —dice Hyukjae solemnemente, como si le doliera profundamente no participar en la actividad—. Parece que te estás divirtiendo demasiado. ¿Quién soy yo para arruinar tu diversión?

 _Solo estás siendo perezoso,_  Donghae responde con un resoplido.

Otra sonrisa de suficiencia se envía en su dirección mientras su alma gemela intenta agarrar ciegamente la última galleta del paquete.  _Eso soy_  —¿Ya casi terminaste? —Hyukjae le pregunta y mira la brillante estrella amarilla que ha sido puesta a un lado cuando Donghae la busca—. ¿Puedo ser yo quien la ponga?

—Sí, por supuesto —se ríe—. Quiero decir, es  _tu_  árbol después de todo.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus gruesos labios, Hyukjae se levanta de un salto y levanta el objeto, luego se acerca para colocarlo encima de su árbol de Navidad. Trata de asegurarse de que esté en posición vertical y le da una mirada crítica cuando aún se mantiene un poco inclinada, pero luego se encoge de hombros y asiente con satisfacción.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo —declara y apoya las manos en las caderas.  _Bien por ti, Sermoline. ¿No te ves bonita y tierna ahora?_ —. ¿Cierto?

Sacudiendo la cabeza con divertida incredulidad, Donghae lo arrastra de vuelta al sofá y lo invita a sentarse a su lado. —Sí, claro —pone los ojos en blanco—.  _Lo_  hicimos. No es como si estuvieras sentado todo el tiempo y esperándome a que termine la parte más grande — _Lo que digas._

Hyukjae se ríe y pone el brazo de Donghae alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniendo su mano con las suyas. —Entonces, me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

Su alma gemela intenta vagamente agregar algo más, probablemente otro comentario ingenioso, pero Donghae lo interrumpe inclinándose y besándolo. Es suave e inocente al principio, como una manera provocadora de callarlo, luego crece rápidamente en intensidad cuando se acerca a Hyukjae.

Este último se estremece cuando Donghae lame una línea caliente a lo largo de su boca cerrada y lo recibe con un zumbido, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para besarlo mejor. La satisfacción llena la mente de Hyukjae en oleadas pacíficas, lentas y cálidas, y Donghae lo toma como una señal alentadora.

Lentamente, Donghae se atreve a empujar a Hyukjae hacia atrás hasta que está acostado sobre él en el sofá. La excitación se está acumulando rápidamente en su pecho, como los fuegos artificiales que nunca se extinguen, y ya está llegando a su entrepierna. La sensación de Hyukjae contra él y los pequeños sonidos de placer que libera contra sus labios son suficientes para volverlo loco. Sus manos comienzan a vagar por el cuerpo de Hyukjae con curiosidad, ahuecando las curvas de su estrecha cintura antes de atreverse a ir más lejos.

 _Donghae,_  Hyukjae murmura sin palabras.

No parece renuente ni dispuesto, aunque algo en su tono le dice a Donghae que tal vez debería reducir la velocidad un poco.

—¿Sí? —responde en voz alta, sus manos permanecen quietas—. ¿Esta bien?

—¿Qué? Oh sí —asiente Hyukjae, besando las comisuras de sus labios para tranquilizarlo—. Es solo que... — _¿Recuerdas esa noche que compartimos ese sueño?_

Donghae asiente, acercando sus labios en el borde de la mandíbula de su alma gemela pero todavía no se mueve. _Sí,_  repite.  _Lo recuerdo._

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hyukjae lo empuja suavemente y se endereza hasta que ambos están sentados correctamente en el sofá de nuevo. Donghae lo acerca más a él sin pensarlo dos veces y envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su alma gemela, luego extiende la mano con esperanza con los dedos. Hyukjae inmediatamente toma su mano de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto antes de hacer otra cosa que no sea, ya sabes, besarnos y abrazarnos y esas cosas —dice Hyukjae—. Es algo importante. Para mi. Y para ti también, espero.

—¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —exclama Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos—. Lo siento, ¿yo...? Quiero decir, no hice nada para desanimarte, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo débilmente, Hyukjae sacude la cabeza. —No, no te preocupes. Te lo diría si lo hicieras. Es solo que... —se detiene y luego suspira silenciosamente, frunciendo el ceño.  _No importa cuántas veces tenga que decir esto, es igual de incómodo._  Todavía sujetando a Donghae, juguetea con su anillo y lo reajusta en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda—. Mira, en realidad, soy... bueno, para ser breve, soy asexual.

Donghae parpadea, sorprendido. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de conectar la palabra con su definición exacta, y zumba pensativamente. —¿De verdad? —dice—. La asexualidad es cuando no sientes atracción sexual hacia otras personas, ¿verdad? No sabía que lo eras.

—Sí, eso es todo. Y realmente no esperaba que lo adivinaras, de todos modos —Hyukjae se ríe, su voz sonando un poco tensa. Se pone rígido en sus brazos, aprieta su agarre alrededor de su mano, frunce el ceño más fuerte. Hay un indicio de miedo que se refleja en sus afilados rasgos, y Donghae siente que le duele el corazón dolorosamente cuando se da cuenta de que es porque le tiene miedo a su reacción.

—En realidad —Hyukjae continúa con la voz seria y científica que siempre usa cuando se siente nervioso.—. Para ser perfectamente precisos, probablemente sea más gris-asexual que estrictamente asexual, ya que a veces siento atracción sexual. Pero eso ocurre muy raramente y, por lo general, es tan débil que todavía no me defino como alosexual. Es solo que... realmente no siento la necesidad o deseo de tener relaciones sexuales. Con cualquiera en general, no solo contigo.

Hyukjae hace una pausa, considerado. —Sin embargo, estaría bien si tuviera sexo contigo. La idea no es una que me repugne. Eres una persona que me importa mucho y creo que es una buena manera de mostrar afecto. Puede ser genial a veces y lo disfruto de vez en cuando, pero probablemente no sea yo quien inicie algo sexual en general. Solo deberíamos...  _comprometernos._

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, Donghae parpadea a su alma gemela una vez más. —Si, bien.

—No, no entiendes, yo... ¿qué? —Hyukjae lo mira con expresión confusa—. Espera, ¿eso es todo?

—¿Bueno sí? Lo es. ¿Qué esperabas? —Donghae se ríe. Se inclina y le toca la punta de la nariz con dulzura, sonriendo—. Estoy bien con todo lo que dijiste. No hay razón por lo que no lo estaría. _Demonios,_ no me hubiera importado si me hubieras dicho que no querías tener sexo conmigo, Hyukjae. No estoy en esta relación por el sexo, y no espero nada de eso de ti. Simplemente, nunca te empujaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, ¡y eso por el tiempo que desees! Puedes decirme las cosas que quieres y las que no, y también te diré la mía.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Donghae levanta una mano para ahuecar la mejilla de su alma gemela. Anhela borrar la incertidumbre que ve en sus ojos de un solo párpado, desea hacerle olvidar todo al respecto. En este momento, algo dentro de Donghae le dice que finalmente sabe la razón por la que Hyukjae no se llevó bien con su pareja. Algo que grita  _discriminación._ Los pensamientos de dolor que la mente de Hyukjae le envía son una respuesta suficiente para que se dé cuenta de que tiene razón, al menos en cierto nivel.

—Tu sexualidad no cambia nada, Hyukjae, lo prometo. Realmente,  _realmente_  me gustas, y tal vez incluso más. Si estás dispuesto a tener sexo conmigo a veces, ¡eso es increíble! Pero si no lo estás, entonces está bien, ¡no importa! Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo una relación muy estrecha con mi mano derecha, ¿sabes? Con mi izquierda, también, pero todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer.

Por un momento, la mente de Hyukjae suena tan aturdida y en blanco que Donghae frunce el ceño, preocupado.

—Tú... —comienza su alma gemela.  _Eres increíble. Esa es la palabra, increíble. De verdad. No sé cómo existes._

 _Podría decir lo mismo de ti,_ Donghae se ríe alegremente mientras Hyukjae se acurruca en sus brazos.  _Incluso si eres un culo perezoso que me dejó solo para decorar El Árbol de Navidad, Sermoline._

Sonriendo alegremente, Hyukjae lo besa con fuerza en la boca e ignora inteligentemente su último comentario.

—Vamos a cenar —exclama Hyukjae con entusiasmo un rato después—. Son casi las ocho en punto; estoy hambriento.

Somnoliento por su larga hora de feliz abrazo, Donghae parpadea y oculta un bostezo detrás de su mano. —Sí, claro —murmura y estira la espalda con un gemido—. ¿Qué tienes?

Hyukjae se ríe y saca su teléfono, mientras abre uno de los pequeños cajones de su elegante mesa de café. Luego, con una sonrisa satisfecha, muestra al  _menos cincuenta_  menús para comprar delante de ellos—. Tengo  _estos._

Lanzándole una sonrisa seductora, agrega, —Creo que quiero Thai esta noche. O tal vez vietnamita.

El silencio se extiende brevemente entre ellos mientras Donghae lo mira fijamente.

—...Hyukjae.

—¿Qué? —responde el otro hombre con una expresión inocente—. ¿No te gusta el  _pad-thai?_  ¿O  _pho?_

Suspirando en voz alta, Donghae solo puede sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad.


	13. Doce

Los dos primeros días de la semana siguiente son un desastre adecuado, sin importar el hecho de que ya casi es Navidad. Al parecer, a los desastres no les importan los próximos días festivos. Como resultado de una catástrofe importante que ocurrió cerca del distrito más ocupado del centro de Seúl, los pacientes heridos han estado inundados en el hospital durante horas. Y parece que nunca se detendrá. Aunque es un obstetra de formación, Hyukjae también fue convocado a la sala de emergencias para ayudar con la urgencia, junto con otros colegas de diferentes departamentos. Ha estado ayudando principalmente a las enfermeras con las lesiones más leves y redirigiendo a las serias a los profesionales adecuados, al mismo tiempo que trata de vigilar a sus propios pacientes en la sala de maternidad. Afortunadamente, Siwon se ha ocupado de casi todo lo que hay allí y ha prometido decirle si algo sucedió.

Son poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas, pero Hyukjae todavía no ha dormido más de unas pocas horas. El café es lo único que lo mantiene despierto y alerta. Se deja caer en la silla más cercana que encuentra, se sienta tan a la orilla que su trasero casi se desliza y luego se permite gemir en voz alta. Hace una mueca de buen humor cuando una enfermera de la sala de emergencias le da una sonrisa comprensiva antes de volver a su tarea, viéndose tan agotada como él y tal vez aún más.

 _¿Donghae?_ Hyukjae llama mientras abre su vínculo mental tentativamente, sintiéndose quejumbroso.

Las dos almas gemelas aún no tienen un control completo y perfecto sobre su enlace, pero ha mejorado, para su satisfacción. Construir muros metafóricos alrededor de sus mentes es una tarea terriblemente difícil de aprender y, sin embargo, vale la pena el problema, ambos lo saben.

Si se enfoca lo suficiente y por mucho tiempo, Hyukjae casi no escuchará nada de los pensamientos de Donghae. Es bastante agotador y su cerebro se sentiría como si alguien lo hubiera pisoteado todo el día, pero sabe que es un progreso prometedor.

 _¿Sí?_ Donghae responde suavemente.  _Hola. ¿Está todo bien?_

Hyukjae suspira petulantemente, mirando alrededor de la sala menos concurrida de la sala de emergencias. Ve a una de las enfermeras con las que no se lleva bien y le envía una mirada aguda, que ignora obedientemente, y suspira aliviado cuando se da cuenta de que no será necesario en el futuro inmediato. La inundación de pacientes se calmó hace una o dos horas y todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer, pero sabe que merece tomarse un pequeño descanso en este momento. No sería de mucha ayuda si se desmayara en medio de una consulta, de todos modos.  _No,_ murmura a medias, medio quejumbroso.  _¿Puedes venir? El jefe de la sala de emergencias prácticamente me ordenó tomar un descanso. Quiero que me abracen._

Riéndose entre dientes, Donghae tararea. Suena suave y cuidadoso, como si supiera cómo calmar el dolor de cabeza de Hyukjae.  _Sí, por supuesto. Estaré allí en unos pocos minutos. ¿Has vuelto a tu departamento?_

 _No,_ responde con un movimiento de cabeza.  _Todavía en el departamento de emergencias. Planta baja. Gira a la izquierda cuando esté en el hospital y sigue recto._

_Lo tengo._

Una ola de afecto cálido llega a la mente de Hyukjae de su alma gemela, y luego está el silencio. Silencio dichoso, en el que se deleita fácilmente.

Solo unos diez minutos más tarde, Donghae finalmente entra en la sala, pareciendo un poco perdido en el lugar desconocido hasta que lo encuentra, y luego camina hacia él con una suave sonrisa. Gimiendo en voz alta una vez más, Hyukjae se para sobre pies inestables y corre hacia él. Sin decir una palabra, Donghae abre sus brazos y lo recibe en un fuerte abrazo, susurrando dulces palabras en sus oídos.

Hyukjae tararea alegremente y entierra su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando fuertes matices de café mientras empapa su proximidad física.  _Donghae,_ piensa sin pensar.  _Donghae, alma gemela. Donghae, Donghae, Donghae._

—Bien, bien —se burla sarcásticamente el enfermero malvado y los mira mientras pasa.—. Pareces bastante pegajoso para alguien que dice ser asexual, doctor Lee.

Hyukjae se pone rígido. Se endereza y abre la boca para replicar furiosamente, pero Donghae se le adelanta.

—Sí,  _bueno_  —su alma gemela aprieta peligrosamente sus dientes—. Estás hablando  _bastante_ , para alguien que se supone que debe estar ocupado trabajando —luego, con una última mirada dura, dice amenazador—. Vete y deja a mi alma gemela  _tranquilo._

Balbuceando, el enfermero resopla y se va rápidamente. Una amplia sonrisa se extiende en los labios de Hyukjae mientras ve al hombre desaparecer en otra habitación. Se inclina y comparte un dulce beso con Donghae, quien suspira con satisfacción.  _Mi héroe,_  se ríe.

—Lo siento por eso —murmura Donghae—. No sé si se suponía que debía decir algo, pero él... estaba siendo grosero.

—Lo sé —Hyukjae se encoge de hombros—. Lo es, siempre lo ha sido, no solo conmigo. Creo que una vez me escuchó hablar con Siwon sobre eso, y al parecer, es uno de esos tipos que piensan que no puedo ser una buena alma gemela y emparejarme si no siento atracción sexual como una "persona normal". No ha sido muy agradable desde entonces, no es que lo fuera en primer lugar.

Con el ceño fruncido que arruga su frente, Donghae se inclina y le da un firme beso.  _Hyukjae: alma gemela,_ murmura distraídamente.  _¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? Suenas estresado y dijiste que querías que te abrazaran._

 _Sí,_  asiente con un puchero inconsciente.  _Por favor. ¿A la sala de maternidad? ¿Te quedas conmigo?_

—Sí —Donghae susurra en su boca.—. Por supuesto. Lo que quieras, Hyukjae — _Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que desees._

Hyukjae sonríe y luego se inclina para besar la suave piel debajo de los ojos de Donghae, toca el costado de la nariz y presiona los labios sobre su frente. Ama el sonido de eso, lo hace  _mucho_.

*

Sentado en el sofá de la habitación vacía para el personal, Donghae se desplaza un poco más cómodamente sobre los cojines y aprieta su agarre alrededor de su alma gemela, que está encima de él. Mientras se asegura de que no se vayan a caer, pasa los dedos por el cabello de Hyukjae y sonríe cuando este último parpadea con sueño.

 _Sigue haciendo eso,_  murmura Hyukjae.  _Se siente bien._

 _Por supuesto._  —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Donghae le pregunta, con ojos esperanzados.—. ¿Ya te gusto completamente?

Su alma gemela gruñe por lo bajo y se acurruca en sus brazos, sin querer retroceder una pulgada. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se queja petulantemente—. Tengo  _sueño_.

Sonriendo, Donghae continúa acariciando suavemente su cabello y se inclina para presionar un beso en su frente. —¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que estarías de acuerdo en tener sexo conmigo algún día? Esto puede sonar realmente estúpido, y lo siento mucho si eso te ofende, pero... quiero decir... — _Yo... ¿ya sabes?_

El silencio le responde al principio, seguido de un sonido pensativo que no parece molesto ni nada de lo contrario. Es simplemente cansado, como si fuera algo de lo que ya ha hablado millones de veces. Como algo ensayado. Hyukjae juguetea distraídamente con su anillo negro, usado en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda, y lo contempla por un momento. —Bueno, sí —suspira Hyukjae—. No es porque no experimente la atracción sexual como la mayoría de las personas lo hacen, no puedo estar excitado, ¿sabes? Por lo general, solo la idea de tener sexo o las acciones que lo acompañan son suficientes para despertarme físicamente. Ese es el punto de los juegos previos, ¿no es así? —Hyukjae se encoge de hombros, sonriendo mientras Donghae asiente con seriedad—. La única diferencia es que cuando veo a alguien que me parece atractivo, trataré de abrazarlo en lugar de... no sé, ¿follarlo contra el colchón más cercano?

Donghae se ríe de eso y luego le da una mirada atractiva, sus cejas levantadas juguetonamente. —¿Quieres darme un abrazo, entonces? — _Dijiste que tenía los hombros anchos después de todo._

—Quiero echarte de la sala porque necesito volver al trabajo en quince minutos —Hyukjae responde con una risa.  _No eres Daniel Craig, pero estás bien,_ agrega juguetonamente.

Luego, cuando finalmente se ponen de pie, Hyukjae lo empuja en un fuerte abrazo y suspira en su cuello. —Por supuesto que quiero abrazarte, tonto —murmura contento mientras Donghae sonríe y besa la concha de su oreja—. Te sientes  _caliente_.

—Sí. Probablemente es porque el calentador está encendido —Donghae responde seriamente.

Medio exasperado y medio divertido (se ve desgarrado entre los dos), su alma gemela golpea juguetonamente su hombro y su trasero. —Vete —se ríe de nuevo—. Me estas molestando.

 _¿Te sientes mejor?_ Donghae pregunta por última vez mientras se dirige hacia las puertas.  _Mantendré abierto mi extremo del enlace si necesita algo._

Frotándose un punto adolorido de su cuello, Hyukjae le envía una sonrisa cansada pero positiva.  _Sí. Gracias, Donghae._

Él le devuelve la sonrisa.  _De nada._ Hay otras tres pequeñas palabras que le gustaría agregar, pero de alguna manera, piensa que puede esperar un poco más. Por la mirada indulgente que Hyukjae le da, parece que está de acuerdo.

 

—Ya sabes, hyung —comenta Ryeowook con calma mientras Donghae continúa divagando sobre su alma gemela más tarde esa noche. La cafetería está casi vacía, además de un pequeño grupo de adolescentes tranquilos, lo que les permite descansar un poco antes del cierre—. Estas muy  _entusiasmado_  por ese chico Hyukjae. Aunque eso no es realmente sorprendente, en realidad —volviéndose a su pareja, le pregunta a Yesung—. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Sí —este último resopló mientras inclinaba su teléfono para tomar otra foto de sí mismo—. Me resultaría molesto si en realidad escuchara una palabra de lo que dijo.

Resoplando indignado, Donghae cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y los mira. —En realidad estoy  _aquí_ , saben —se queja a medias—. Sigan burlándose de mí, ustedes dos. Tú no era mejor cuando se conocieron por primera vez de todos modos; tuve que escuchar tus lamentos dramáticos durante  _días_. Fue terrible.

—Fue  _agradable_  —Ryeowook lo corrige con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Deja de mentir, hyung. Estabas tan entusiasmado con nuestro emparejamiento como yo, tú, gran romántico.

Yesung se ríe y finalmente decide dejar su teléfono, participando en la conversación solo para burlarse de Donghae. —Oh,  _sí_ , lo recuerdo —se ríe—. Estabas tan...  _entusiasmado_  sobre nosotros. Fue  _hilarante_.

—Callasen, los dos —resopla Donghae—. Al menos estaba siendo de apoyo. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, aparentemente.

Con una sonrisa divertida aún jugando en sus labios, Ryeowook se ríe justo cuando Sungmin sale de las cocinas y se desploma en una silla junto a ellos.

—Oh, no seas tan dramático, hyung —el más pequeño pone los ojos en blanco—. Por supuesto que te apoyamos. Solo estamos... tratando de no ahogarnos en el romance, ¿sabes? Tiene que haber uno normañ.

A Sungmin solo le toma unos segundos ponerse al tanto, riendo. —¿Nos estamos burlando de Donghae y su novio otra vez? —pregunta, lo que hace que tanto Ryeowook como Yesung se unan a él—. Estás tan entusiasmado con él que es realmente hilarante.

Ignorando el comentario de Yesung de  _'sí, eso es lo que dijimos',_  Donghae decide tratar de cambiar el tema. —¿Dónde está Saeun-noona? ¿Va a venir pronto?

—Oh, sí —Sungmin ensancha los ojos con entusiasmo por un segundo mientras saca su teléfono y le envía un mensaje de texto a su esposa—. Saeun me odiaría si supiera que me estaba burlando de ti sin que ella se uniera.

Sungmin es una de las pocas personas que tiene una relación con alguien que no es ni su alma gemela ni su pareja. Y, sin embargo, todavía parece que fueron hechos el uno para el otro. "Tal vez lo somos whippedsiempre bromeaban". Pero no del modo previsto por el destino". Por lo que Donghae sabe, ambos hicieron otras conexiones en el pasado que no funcionaron de forma romántica, antes de conocerse. Tuvieron citas por un tiempo, sin pensar en serio al respecto al principio, y luego decidieron que aunque el mundo entero pensara de manera diferente, todavía estaban enamorados y no querían a nadie más.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto —Donghae suspira—. Manojo de abusivos. Todos ustedes.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de la cafetería para asegurarse de que todo está bien, Ryeowook le pellizca el brazo y pone los ojos en blanco. —Basta, hyung. Todos estamos muy felices por ti, lo sabes. Parece un chico increíble, de verdad.

—Debe serlo, si Ryeowook lo dice —Sungmin asiente y se encoge de hombros, ya que aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Hyukjae—. ¿Cómo es tu compartir? ¿Son los pensamientos muy fuertes? Estaban con Sunkyu, todavía lo son cuando ella no puede callarse. La amo pero  _maldita_   _sea_ , es tan ruidosa cuando está borracha.

Donghae se ríe y niega con la cabeza con incredulidad, divertido por la cariñosa pero exasperada mueca que aparece en el rostro de Sungmin cada vez que menciona a su pareja con amabilidad. —¡Están bien! A veces todavía se nos descontrola, pero estamos aprendiendo a controlarlos. También hemos compartido algunos sueños.

—Oh, eso es bueno —Sungmin silba con admiración mientras sus otros dos amigos zumban con el mismo tono—. Nunca he compartido sueños con Sunkyu o incluso con Kyuhyun. Debe ser una experiencia divertida.

—Lo es —responde honestamente Yesung—. Vi algunos documentales que dicen que es una de las etapas finales de un vínculo mental. Algo sobre que haya alcanzado su punto más fuerte, y el subconsciente y esas cosas.

—¿Crees...? —Ryeowook comienza después de un momento, mirando pensativo—. ¿Crees que estás enamorado de él? ¿De Hyukjae-hyung? Realmente no puedo entenderlo porque Yesung-hyung y yo nos juntamos muy rápido, incluso antes de que se fortaleciera el Intercambio. Si bien ya ha pasado un poco más de un mes, y eso es muy largo. Al menos para dos personas que hicieron una conexión, ¿sabes?

—Yo... —Donghae traga saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco abrumado mientras se asegura de que la mente de Hyukjae esté tranquila y cerrada—. Creo que... creo que estoy llegando. Lo hace...  _tan_   _fácil_. Todavía queremos mantenerlo lento pero, honestamente, no me sorprendería si me despertara mañana y me diera cuenta de que ya estaba loco por él. No se siente solo como mi alma gemela sino como mi  _alma gemela._  Como  _el_   _único_. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Ryeowook se ríe detrás de su mano e incluso Yesung le ahorra una sonrisa, justo cuando Sungmin se ríe suavemente. —Sí —murmura el último—. Creo que lo hago.

—Aún así, debes tener cuidado con eso —Yesung luego dice en voz alta, rompiendo efectivamente el momento en pedazos—. Los pensamientos, quiero decir. Recuerdo que pensé que tenía el enlace bajo control y luego comencé a masturbarme, y fue terrible. Confía en mí, enlace cerrado o no, todavía escuchan  _todo_  cuando se trata de eso. Supongo que es porque el placer es una emoción demasiado fuerte. Se rompe, ¿sabes?

 _—¡¿Qué?!_ —Donghae grita demasiado fuerte, dividido entre las ganas de gritar que  _no_  quiere escuchar eso y la vergüenza de segunda mano que se enciende en él al ver a Ryeowook sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Oh, sí —se ríe Sungmin casualmente—. Sé una cosa o dos sobre eso. Kyuhyun y Sunkyu me escucharon más veces de las que puedo estar cómodo. Pueden ser mis mejores amigos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no es algo que les gustara escuchar.

—Chicos, ¿no pueden hablar en serio solo por  _un_  minuto? —Ryeowook frunció el ceño, entretenido y exasperado—. Estaba tratando de ser  _significativo_.

Lanzando un lamento dramático, Donghae deja caer su frente sobre la mesa entre ellos y decide fingir su muerte. Solo espera que su final del enlace esté bien cerrado y que Hyukjae esté demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención, porque los pensamientos que se tropiezan unos con otros en su mente no son unos que esté listo para compartir con su alma gemela. Todos se centran en lo mucho que le gusta de Hyukjae, en lo mucho que sus sentimientos son cercanos al amor y en lo mucho que desea poder estar con él en este momento, y eso es  _vergonzoso_.


	14. Trece

Hyukjae está mirando con tanta dureza la receta que tiene en las manos que Donghae se pregunta cómo todavía no se ha metido debajo de la mesa más cercana.

Es miércoles justo antes de la víspera de Navidad, y como acordaron que preferirían pasar los próximos dos días de celebración con sus familias, Donghae decidió invitar a Hyukjae a su apartamento el 23 para compensar. Aunque ambos saben que la mayoría de las almas gemelas y las parejas ya se habrían reunido con familias y se habrían mudado juntos, los dos hombres quieren disfrutar del ritmo más lento de su relación y tomarse el tiempo para pensar en ello. Son más que felices de ser la alma gemela del otro, por supuesto, pero también están convencidos de no dejar que se convierta en algo estresante y agotador.

—Me gusta esto —confesó Hyukjae antes—. Me gusta lo que tenemos; me gusta que no me tomes por sentado y que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo, pero tampoco mucho, y... yo solo... — _Yo..._

 _Sí,_ Donghae sonrió con ternura en respuesta. _También yo, Hyukjae. También yo._

El  _"Te amo"_ no se ha dicho todavía, pero ambos saben que se está acercando. Sin embargo, la necesidad de apresurarse es lo último en sus mentes.

Por otro lado, el plan ideal del día sería hacer algunos pasteles y divertirse juntos. Excepto que a juzgar por la forma en que Hyukjae ya está siendo complicado al respecto, aunque aún no han comenzado, Donghae adivina fácilmente que va a ser un día largo. Y, honestamente, no lo haría de otra manera.

—Yo... no entiendo —repite Hyukjae una vez más—. No lo entiendo, de verdad. Esto no es preciso  _en_   _absoluto_. ¿Qué significa  _"cortar las peras en cubos pequeños, pero no significa que sean demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeñas"?_  Dicen pequeño, y luego dicen no demasiado pequeño, ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? ¿Qué tan grandes se supone que deben ser? ¿Va a cambiar algo el sabor o la textura de pastel? Grandes o no, las peras siguen siendo peras, ¿verdad? ¿O es que el tamaño de esos cubos va a influir en cómo se cocinarán en el pastel? Sé que los cubos más pequeños se cocinarían más rápido que los más grandes, pero si eso fuera  _realmente_  importante, ¿no deberían decirnos?

Hyukjae se gira para preguntar por la opinión de Donghae, con los ojos amplios, serios y adorables. — _¿Correcto?_

—Sí —Donghae se aclara la garganta, tratando de contener su risa—. Quiero decir... ¿seguro?

Aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta positiva, por dudoso que sea, Hyukjae asiente y luego continúa despotricando casi de inmediato. —Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente? ¿Es un centímetro grande? ¿O dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cómo puedo  _saber_?

—Solo hazlo con lo que crees que sería lo mejor, Hyukjae —Donghae se ríe—. ¿Probablemente entre un centímetro y medio y dos? Ya sabes, no es tan demasiado grande en tu boca pero aún puedes sentir la textura cuando muerdes el pastel. Algo como eso.

Respirando, Hyukjae observa la receta y mira las peras en el mostrador. —Como  _dije_ , esta receta no es precisa en absoluto. Pensé que hornear tenía que ser  _preciso_.

—Lo es —ríe Donghae. Honestamente, está listo para darle a su alma gemela todas las recetas más imprecisas del mundo, si eso significa que actuará de manera adorable cada vez—. No se trata de cómo cortar frutas, supongo. Vamos, Hyukjae, lo harás  _bien_. De todos modos, ni siquiera empezamos cortando las peras.

Luego, cuando saca la harina y los huevos, dice distraídamente, —Agarra un cuenco en ese armario, ¿lo harías? Primero prepararemos la mezcla.

Hyukjae deja escapar un largo suspiro y al final se ve obligado, pero no después de estirar una mano para pellizcar a Donghae mientras pasa por delante de él. Este último grita y se asusta, dejando caer un poco de harina por todas partes, antes de que frote el pellizco suave con un puchero.

 _Tonto,_ Donghae se queja.

 _Solo para ti, encantadora alma mía,_ Hyukjae le devuelve la sonrisa.  _Entonces, ¿qué tazón se supone debo tomar? Hay por lo menos cinco clases ahí. Sé más preciso, Donghae._

 

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, se suponía que la preparación del pastel de Hyukjae tomaría solo diez, Donghae levanta la vista y se ríe de su alma gemela. La nariz de Hyukjae está arrugada, mientras que sus manos están cubiertas de harina y todavía están ocupadas con la manipulación del tazón de la masa. De alguna manera, Donghae no logra comprender cómo una de las recetas más fáciles del mundo se convirtió a esto.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mientras su alma gemela sigue moviendo la punta de la nariz.

—Me  _pica_  —se queja Hyukjae.—. Pero mis manos están todas sucias y no quiero mancharme un poco la cara. No como  _cierta_  persona —agrega después, enviando una mirada divertida a la mancha de harina que se extiende por la mejilla derecha de Donghae—. Te ves ridículo.

Todavía riéndose, Donghae se acerca y se detiene junto a Hyukjae. Pero en lugar de rascar el lugar para él, se inclina y toca la punta de la nariz de su alma gemela. Hyukjae emite un sonido de sorpresa pero suspira felizmente, luego lo empuja hasta que pueden juntar sus labios en un dulce beso. Los ojos de Donghae se cierran mientras deja que su boca se detenga sobre la suya, se deleita con el calor de su alma gemela y luego se retira un poco para salpicar su rostro con besos de mariposa.

—Lo dije por el  _picor_ , no es que quisiera un beso, tonto —Hyukjae se ríe un poco justo cuando él besa las comisuras de sus labios de nuevo.

—¡Un beso mágico! —Donghae replicó maliciosamente.

La ceja derecha de Hyukjae se contrae con diversión. —Bueno,  _técnicamente_  —comienza inocentemente—. La magia no existe, como lo han demostrado muchos estudios y experiencias, y...

Donghae deja escapar una carcajada y pone los ojos en blanco, empujándolo juguetonamente en el hombro. —Oh,  _cállate,_  Hyukjae.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que debo hornear esto? Hyukjae pregunta mientras señala su bandeja para hornear.

Donghae le da una dulce sonrisa. —Hasta que huele delicioso y se vea de color marrón dorado.

—...Debes estar bromeando.

Donghae está  _muy_  contento de que finalmente haya dominado el arte de silenciar sus pensamientos, porque  _sí_ , sí, definitivamente lo esta.

*

Como resultado de haber terminado dos lotes exitosos de pastelitos navideños y casi arruinar el pastel de yogur con peras, Hyukjae se siente debidamente drenado. Libera un sonido incoherente desde el fondo de su garganta, algo así como una mezcla entre un gemido y un quejido, y luego se lanza al sofá en la sala de estar. Cuando alcanza uno de los cojines, se da vuelta pesadamente y se acuesta en su estómago.

Detrás de él, oye a Donghae reírse de su dramático arrebato y camina, antes de que un peso pesado cubra su espalda. Hyukjae grita y luego gime, tratando de empujarlo sin entusiasmo y mantenerlo cerca todo al mismo tiempo.

 _Eres pesado,_  se queja Hyukjae malhumoradamente, demasiado perezoso para expresar palabras reales.

—Sí, bueno —Donghae arrastra su respuesta.  _Tú eres el que está acaparando todo el sofá, así que es justo._

Después de que Hyukjae considera que su argumento es lo suficientemente razonable, agarra los brazos de Donghae y los envuelve exigentemente alrededor de sus hombros. Su alma gemela cumple y los hace girar sobre su costado, hasta que su propia espalda se ajusta en el sofá y Hyukjae se presiona contra su pecho. Satisfecho con su nueva posición, Hyukjae se mueve ligeramente y sonríe cuando Donghae se enrosca más firmemente alrededor de su espalda. Un suave beso se presiona sobre la sensible piel de su cuello, lo que provocó un leve escalofrío que comenzó en la parte inferior de su columna vertebral, mientras unos fuertes brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura. Hyukjae pone su propia mano sobre la de Donghae y, distraídamente, traza patrones aleatorios en su piel expuesta, extendiéndose hasta el codo y luego hacia abajo, y luego un poco más arriba.

Cuando una ligera somnolencia comienza a mezclarse con el comienzo de su excitación fácil de ignorar, Hyukjae se retuerce hasta que se enfrenta a su alma gemela. Frotando las puntas de su nariz, le da un beso en la mejilla a Donghae y se queda un poco allí. Luego, entierra su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y suspira, sintiéndose más relajado de lo que había estado en días, justo cuando reanuda los dibujos de sus dedos.

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, Donghae se inclina y atrapa sus labios en un beso perezoso. Al principio son solo labios y respiraciones calientes compartidas, que luego se convierten en algo más intenso en el momento en que sus lenguas se doblan y se deslizan juntas. Hyukjae murmura por lo bajo, cierra los ojos e inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado cuando Donghae se presiona más cerca. Las chispas de placer que comenzaron a desvanecerse volvieron a estallar, tibias y construyéndose en algún lugar en la boca de su estómago. Muy perdido en el calor y la seguridad que su alma gemela le proporciona, Hyukjae deja de lado el pensamiento para disfrutar mejor de su intimidad.

En algún momento, sin embargo, a medida que su excitación se vuelve un poco más insistente, Donghae toma su muñeca con suavidad y la retira de su cuerpo.

—Nosotros... podríamos tener que calmarnos un poco —Donghae se ríe nerviosamente—. Es... no sé dónde estamos parados sobre esto. Hablamos sobre eso, pero no  _hablamos_  realmente sobre eso. ¿Ya sabes? Sobre... cosas. Así que creo... creo que prefiero ir y calmarme un poco primero, si eso está bien. Lo siento.

—Oh —Hyukjae parpadea aturdido, y luego se ríe—. No lo sientas, gran idiota. Estás siendo más que perfecto.

Deslizándose un poco hacia atrás, Hyukjae le da a Donghae el espacio suficiente para calmarse, pero aún permanece lo suficientemente cerca para que siga siendo el centro de sus pensamientos. Puede escucharlo en la mente de Donghae: cómo solo hay pensamientos sobre él, cómo Donghae parece que no puede enfocarse en otra cosa que no sea él. Complacido y un poco emocionado, Hyukjae se toma el tiempo para pensar en ello. Reflexiona sobre la idea que Donghae aparentemente está tratando de rechazar, y se da cuenta con un sobresalto que no le importa.

No es exactamente lo primero que anhela hacer ahora, aunque la posibilidad de sentirse satisfecho físicamente siempre es agradable, pero no lo repele en lo más mínimo. En todo caso, le encantaría tener a Donghae para él solo.

—Eres lindo, ¿lo sabías? —Hyukjae comenta.—. Yo... no me importaría.

—Yo... ¿qué? —Donghae se detiene en seco y lo mira de repente con ojos serios—. ¿Estás... estás seguro? —pregunta en voz baja—. No me importa no hacer nada. Podría ir y calmarme un poco, y luego regresaríamos a nuestro abrazo. Eso también me encanta. — _Yo... creo que amo más eso._

 _¿Es esta una confesión, Lee Donghae?_ Riéndose, Hyukjae lo lleva a un beso tentativo y asiente una vez más. —No lo estoy haciendo por ti —le asegura, luego parpadea y se ríe de nuevo—. Bueno, más o menos, para ser honesto. Pero  _quiero_  tener sexo contigo. El resto de mis motivos son completamente egoístas, lo prometo.

Su alma gemela rueda los ojos y con cuidado se acuesta sobre él con todo su peso, lo que le hace ganar un grito de protesta. —Me gusta que seas egoísta, ¿sabes? —Donghae le dice en serio. Al menos sobre esto. Ser egoísta con el sofá y los pasteles es un poco más molesto, tengo que admitirlo.

—Sí, sí —dice Hyukjae mientras trata de empujarlo.—. Bajate, culo gordo. Estás  _pesado_.

Ofendido, Donghae jadea que no está  _gordo_ , solo un poco carnoso, y que tampoco tiene mucho que decir.  _¡Al menos mi culo no es tan huesudo como el tuyo!_

 _Has estado mirando mi culo a menudo, ¿eh, señor Lee?_ Hyukjae replicó juguetonamente cuando fue llevado a la habitación.

Muy pronto, después de un combate de lucha infantil que los deja a ambos jadeando,  _con una débil resistencia por encima de eso,_  Hyukjae se burla un poco más, se caen en la cama mientras comparten besos suaves y se ríen entre cada beso. Las ropas son arrojadas junto la cama una a la vez, sin ninguna prisa, y Hyukjae se siente sonrojarse cuando Donghae lo mira con seriedad, como si quisiera recordar la imagen de él para siempre.

—Si te digo que te detengas... —Hyukjae comienza suavemente.

Donghae le sonríe, y luego se inclina para besarle la frente. —Lo haré. Sin preguntar.


	15. Catorce

**Catorce**

 

Los pensamientos de Hyukjae son casi sin palabras, pero el estruendo es tan fuerte en la mente de Donghae que se siente mareado por ellos, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente cuando trazan las curvas de su cuerpo delgado. Donghae puede sentir que el ritmo de su corazón se acelera a medida que golpea su pecho, perdiendo su ritmo constante cada vez que levanta la vista y atrapa los ojos de su alma gemela. Exhalando temblorosamente, se agacha cuidadosamente hasta que se presionan uno contra el otro, completamente desnudos y temblando ante su primer contacto.

Mientras suelta un suave jadeo, Hyukjae abre los ojos y se acerca rápidamente para sostener sus brazos, como para detenerlo. Algo que parece vacilación y nerviosismo se refleja en sus rasgos, lo que hace que Donghae se sienta un poco adolorido. Este último se inclina y le besa la frente, suave y tranquilizador mientras se detiene sobre él.

 _¿Hyukjae?_  Dice.

 _Sí,_ Hyukjae responde lentamente.  _Yo... sí. Solo, ve despacio. ¿Por favor? Me siento... un poco fuera de lugar._

Asintiendo, Donghae lo besa de nuevo.  _Por supuesto._  Y luego, antes de que pueda detenerse, confiesa,  _Te amo, Hyukjae._

El fuerte zumbido de la mente de Hyukjae cesa a la vez.  _Yo... yo..._ tartamudea, adorablemente, las mejillas sonrojadas de un rojo intenso cuando inconscientemente trata de acercarlo.  _Yo... yo también,_ Hyukjae finalmente pronuncia, y su voz suena tan feliz, tan bella, clara y perfecta en la mente de Donghae, que este último tiene que inclinarse de nuevo y besarlo con firmeza.  _Yo también. Lo hago. Creo que realmente lo hago. No importa el hecho de que nos conocimos hace solo dos meses,_ agrega juguetonamente después de eso.

Sonriendo tan ampliamente que se pregunta si alguna vez va a desaparecer, Donghae lo empuja en un cálido abrazo y disfruta en el silencio. Luego, después de un suave susurro de  _Dime si necesito detenerme,_ se agacha y frota suaves círculos en las caderas de Hyukjae. Su alma gemela ya está medio duro debido a todos los estímulos y parece ser una buena manera de ser más que eso, pero Donghae sabe que no es lo que tiene que decidir sobre sus acciones. En cambio, enfoca toda su atención en la forma en que Hyukjae lo mira fijamente. Sus ojos color avellana están un poco vidriosos pero nunca dejan de verlo, como si Donghae fuera el último ancla que lo mantiene a salvo.

Poniendo su impaciencia en el fondo de su mente, Donghae se preocupa por rastrear y recordar todas las partes del cuerpo de Hyukjae que toca. Se detiene cuando Hyukjae le pide que lo haga, continúa cuando este último dice que está bien y se detiene cuando se le dice que lo haga. Parece que las horas pasan, pero cuando ve la mirada de pura adoración que brilla en los ojos de su alma gemela, Donghae sabe que todo vale la pena.

 _Sí, está bien, yo..._  Hyukjae pronuncia lentamente mientras Donghae descansa sus manos justo por encima de la curva de su trasero.  _Está bien, adelante. Lento. Por favor._

Hay placer en la mente de Donghae, del tipo que se acumula casi demasiado rápido en su entrepierna, tirando, doliendo y exigiendo. Y también hay otro tipo que se filtra dentro de su cabeza, como las olas cálidas, todas lanzadas por su alma gemela. Todo se mezcla fácilmente, formando un hermoso conjunto que deja a ambos sin aliento. Es como si su vínculo mental lo mejorara todo, desde la vacilación y la necesidad de ir despacio, la confianza que tienen el uno por el otro, hasta la felicidad de sentir esas sensaciones juntos.

Cuando Donghae busca un condón y el lubricante de su mesilla de noche, Hyukjae se queda jadeando en medio de su cama. Se ve hermoso, brillando por el suave brillo de la luz de la luna que se cuela a través de las cortinas, mientras que su cabello oscuro parece formar un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Sus ojos se ven más vidriosos que perdidos como lo habían hecho antes, y sus labios están ligeramente hinchados por todos los besos y las mordidas, y hay una pequeña sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

 _Si me llamas ángel,_  Hyukjae advierte juguetonamente.  _Te pateare._

 _No me atrevería,_ Donghae asiente solemnemente mientras vierte lubricante en sus dedos y luego se agacha.  _Nunca cruzó mi mente._

La respuesta inteligente que tiene su alma gemela en el borde de sus labios se pierde cuando Donghae presiona suavemente un dedo resbaladizo en su entrada.

_Espera._

Donghae lo hace. Él no insiste y sin embargo tampoco se retira, inclinándose para besar a Hyukjae en su lugar. Este último se siente tenso al principio pero se relaja rápidamente, su lengua se desliza provocadora a lo largo de la de Donghae.

—¿Quieres parar? —Donghae entonces le pregunta.

Los pensamientos giran en su mente como hojas perdidas en una tormenta, Hyukjae no dice una palabra al principio. Luego, después de un momento de reflexión que hace que Donghae casi se retire con una disculpa, finalmente sacude la cabeza. Sus manos se agarran más fuerte alrededor de sus brazos y parpadea un poco, como si tratara de luchar contra un trance en el que no se haya dado cuenta de que se ha caído. —No —dice Hyukjae con sinceridad.  _No. Quédate conmigo._

—Nunca me iría —Donghae sonríe y entierra su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su alma gemela, inhalando mientras finalmente empuja un primer dedo dentro de él.

La mente de Hyukjae se pone en blanco una vez más. Su aliento se atora en su garganta cuando Donghae hunde su primer dedo cubierto de lubricante más profundo. Mordiendo con fuerza el interior de sus mejillas, Donghae hace todo lo posible para atrapar todos los giros y latidos de las emociones que su alma gemela muestra en su rostro. Recoge el placer tanto como el dolor, deteniéndose o moviéndose un poco más de acuerdo con lo que ve.

Cuando está seguro de que Hyukjae está listo y se gana un débil gemido de placer, Donghae finalmente empuja un segundo dedo hacia adentro. Hay una fuerte inhalación de aire cuando los ojos color avellana se cierran, por el placer y la incomodidad. Donghae bombea sus dos dedos a un ritmo constante y lento antes de poner el último, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para que su alma gemela se adapte a la intrusión.

La mente vibra con solo los sonidos del nombre de Donghae, los toques de Hyukjae se alternan entre pesado y ligero sobre su cuerpo, algunos de ellos tan rápidos que apenas se sienten. Donghae siente que las rodillas de Hyukjae golpean sus muslos más de una vez mientras se mueven juntas, sonriendo un poco indefenso y con mucho cariño. Luego, Hyukjae lo empuja hacia abajo para presionar su boca sobre la suya, antes de que sus besos luego se muevan hacia abajo, a través de su mandíbula y su garganta, hasta sus hombros.

 _¿Puedo...?_  Donghae hace una pausa, tragando saliva, y decide que Hyukjae merece escucharlo hablar en voz alta. —¿Puedo... hacerte el amor? ¿O quieres que me detenga?

—Sí —Hyukjae asiente con firmeza, pareciendo que lo anhela tanto como parece perdido y un poco despistado—. Quiero que lo hagas.  _Te amo._  Vamos, hazlo.

—También te amo — _Muchísimo._

Es como que Donghae ya no puede respirar adecuadamente. Con toques medidos, finalmente saca sus dedos, ganando un gemido, y suavemente roza sus nudillos contra el interior de los muslos de Hyukjae. Luego, después de ponerse un condón y lubricarse, Donghae se mueve entre las piernas de su alma gemela hasta que la cabeza de su pene presiona insistentemente contra su agujero, descansando contra él sin la suficiente presión. Hyukjae tiembla debajo de él y muerde sus labios, con los dedos de una mano clavándose con fuerza en la piel de la espalda de Donghae, mientras que la otra queda atrapada rápidamente en la de Donghae.

Y luego, finalmente,  _finalmente_ , Donghae se atreve a empujar hacia adelante.

Ambas mentes parecen implosionar. Hay dolor, placer y amor en  _todas_   _partes_ , los sonidos de sus nombres se repiten una y otra vez, y por un momento, se siente como si sus emociones fueran una. Zumbidos y voces y hace todo tipo de otras cosas, Donghae no está seguro de que sepa cómo describirlo. Se pregunta si es así como se siente caer al cielo y hundirse a través de las nubes, la prisa y el deleite y la adrenalina embotellada por completo.

Tan pronto como Hyukjae le dice que se mueva, Donghae mueve sus caderas a paso lento. Un gemido más fuerte sale de su boca. Observando la cara de Hyukjae, cuidadosamente se retira y se empuja de nuevo con un movimiento cuidadoso. Y luego lo hace una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y la presión se siente tan maravillosa alrededor de su pene que tiene que cerrar los ojos.

Las manos se mueven distraídamente a través de cualquier que Hyukjae sabe que está bien alcanzar, Donghae abre su boca en una felicidad terrible. Casi se pierde en el placer: el sentimiento de su alma gemela debajo de él, su calor juntos, los rumores de pensamientos incoherentes que caen en sus mentes. Ahora solo queda el placer en sus pensamientos, solo ensombrecido por una extraña sensación de estar fuera de lugar que Donghae sabe que no es la suya. Pero confía en que Hyukjae le diga si quiere que se detenga, sabe que no dudará si hay algo en absoluto.

Finalmente, Donghae encuentra en sí mismo mirar a Hyukjae, y luego casi se queja ante su expresión. Gime en cambio, largo y bajo y desesperado. Los ojos de Hyukjae están vidriosos y un poco soñadores, pero parece que se debe más a la forma en que la propia cara de Donghae está retorcida en felicidad, en lugar de los firmes deslizamiento que hace dentro de él. Los gemidos y los jadeos rotos todavía salen de sus labios cada vez que Donghae presiona en algún lugar correcto, y es todo lo que necesita para hacer eco de su placer.

Los sonidos del deleite de Donghae, jadeos y gruñidos y gemidos, parecen crecer más al mismo ritmo que su placer se intensifica. Tira de su entrepierna, le exige moverse más rápido, más profundo, más duro. Y así lo hace, tentativamente al principio, hasta que Hyukjae grita y lo alienta mentalmente para que lo vuelva a hacer.

Muy pronto, después de un deslizamiento estratégico hacia abajo, Hyukjae salta hacia adelante cuando finalmente golpea su próstata.  _Joder,_ Hyukjae maldice.  _Joder, joder, joder... esto es tan... raro. Esto es..._

 _¿Bueno?_ Donghae pregunta y sonríe inestable, complacido consigo mismo, cuando un chillido  _¡sí!_  le contesta. Golpea en el mismo lugar una y otra vez en rápidos y superficiales empujes que hacen que el cuerpo de su alma gemela se ponga tenso, se estremezca y se agite sin parar debajo de él.

Donghae tiene ganas de implosionarse ante el exigente tirón de su pene hinchado, las caderas pidiéndole que se mueva aún más, más rápido,  _más profundo._  Se rinde, no hay dudas que lo retengan, deleitándose con los gritos y gemidos que Hyukjae libera en sus oídos. Su culo no está haciendo nada más que succionándolo, tratando de poseer un poco más de sí mismo cada vez que se mete dentro. El interior aterciopelado y ardiente acaricia y presiona maravillosamente alrededor de su grueso y largo pene cada vez que se acerca y le quita el aliento hasta que se siente mareado.

_¿Está bien si yo...?_

Sí, Hyukjae gime entre dos gemidos y jadeos, cuando Donghae se agacha para tomar su pene lloroso y rojo.  _Sí, está bien, tú, por favor, yo... Donghae, Donghae, alma gemela, por favor, yo... yo... yo... yo..._

Hyukjae se mueve torpemente contra sus embestidas, el cabello suave cae desordenadamente sobre su cara, mientras sus labios temblorosos se presionan contra su cuello, y todo se siente tan  _bien_. Han estado allí por un tiempo, provocándole con mordidas y lamidas, y entonces Donghae gira la cabeza para besarlos a fondo. Pero no puede concentrarse por mucho tiempo; en cambio, entierra su cara en el hombro de Hyukjae, gimiendo mientras su alma gemela transfiere sus besos en su garganta.

—Dios, Donghae, yo... — _Donghae, Donghae, Donghae, Donghae, alma gemela..._

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abren de nuevo mientras jadea en respiraciones de aire, gimiendo con cada caricia de la mano de Donghae a lo largo de su pene, y mira directamente a Donghae con una expresión que quiere robar y mantener para siempre. Se ve completamente abrumado, el buentipo de abrumado, y casi como si fuera a llorar por todos los sentimientos dentro de él, y luego sus ojos ruedan. Grita fuerte, su cuerpo se pone tenso y se sacude indefenso debajo de los de Donghae. Un líquido caliente salpica a través de su estómago, goteando casi pecaminosamente.

Donghae solo tiene unos pocos segundos para contemplar el hecho de que ha logrado que su alma gemela se corra, antes de que se pierda. Hyukjae está flácido debajo de él, respirando con estremecimiento mientras Donghae empuja tan fuerte como se atreve. El olor a sexo es pesado en el aire y puede escucharlos jadeando y los sonidos de su piel golpeando juntos; todo el ser de Donghae está sobrecargado de sensaciones. Puede sentir su clímax formándose en la boca del estómago, más grande que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

—Hyukjae —se atraganta, sus caderas pierden el ritmo y su corazón siente que está a punto de estallar. Controla un empuje más y luego se corre fuerte. Todo su cuerpo se pone rígido mientras su visión gira en la nada blanca. Su mente parpadea frenéticamente con imágenes de Hyukjae, de ellos,  _nosotros_ , y apenas aguanta. Los latigazos del éxtasis lo atraviesan de la cabeza a los pies. Palpitan y duelen y tintinean por todo su cuerpo, acumulándose en su entrepierna mientras largos chorros de éxtasis salen de él.

Donghae no puede respirar más, no puede ver, no puede  _pensar_. Solo... solo...

_Hyukjae._

Colapsan juntos, pegajosos y sin aliento. Donghae ni siquiera tiene suficiente energía para retirarse de Hyukjae; solo logra un largo gemido, temblores de placer intenso que recorren todo su cuerpo agotado.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta a Hyukjae más tarde, besando su ceja mientras cuidadosamente saca y tira el condón.

Parpadeando aturdidamente, Hyukjae lo mira. Se ve un poco perdido todavía, pero la felicidad y el placer vibran en su mente en un frenesí que hace que Donghae sonría amorosamente. También está el comienzo de un muro somnoliento en algún lugar y Donghae se inclina para besarlo en los labios, justo cuando Hyukjae murmura, —Sí. Solo los dolores. Lo normal.

Donghae lo acerca a él para que Hyukjae esté descansando a lo largo de su costado, con una pierna sobre él y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. —¿Quieres dormir?

 _Creo que ya estoy a mitad de camino,_ Hyukjae se ríe adormilado.

Permanecen en silencio durante unos largos minutos, abrazados con la compañía del otro. Hyukjae está respirando tranquilo y uniformemente, aún sujetando fuertemente los dedos de Donghae mientras presiona su cara contra su pecho. Sonriendo, Donghae besa su cabello y se retuerce más cómodamente, luego se une felizmente a él en su sueño.

Esa noche otra vez, comparten un sueño.

*

Hyukjae se despierta a la mañana siguiente con Donghae tendido sobre él, roncando en su oído. Riéndose, trata de darle la vuelta hasta que pueda respirar un poco más fácilmente y luego, felizmente, se aferra a él, abrazando a Donghae tan fuerte que puede sentir la tensión en sus propios músculos. Por un momento, incluso está un poco sorprendido de que no lo despierte. Se muerde los labios, escuchando los pensamientos incoherentes de su alma gemela, que aún se pierden en su sueño, justo cuando sus ojos parpadean sobre los rasgos dormidos de Donghae.

El sexo no había sido tan malo. En todo caso, había sido más que agradable, y el dolor que palpita débilmente en la parte baja de su espalda se siente casi bien. A Hyukjae le encanta el hecho de que Donghae haya prestado atención a sus deseos y lo que quiere primero y lo más importante, lo cuidó como Hyukjae necesitaba, pero no como si hubiera estado hecho de vidrio. Había sido frenético y un poco rudo a veces, pero Hyukjae lo había deseado y no se había arrepentido de nada. Incluso ahora, se sentía como si la noche hubiera sido solo para los dos, los dos tomando algo que querían y necesitaban, y dando a cambio, y Hyukjae...

Hyukjae le encanto.

Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, se entrega al impulso egoísta y se inclina para presionar suavemente su rostro contra el hombro desnudo de Donghae. Su boca fantasmal sobre su piel, y hay casi un sabor persistente que hace que los latidos de su corazón se aceleren alegremente. Hyukjae se presiona aún más, rozando sus labios sobre la suave piel de Donghae.

—¿Despierto? —Donghae murmura a su lado y Hyukjae sonríe.  _¡Hola!_

—Parece que sí —responde, emocionado y un poco tímido.  _Buenos días. Pareces muy alegre esta mañana._

Gimiendo adormilado, Donghae estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza, justo cuando Hyukjae se desliza y se acuesta sobre su estómago a un lado de la cama. —Bueno —dice Donghae en serio.—. Es Navidad, y mi novio es increíble, y lo amo y él me ama, ¿por qué no hay que alegrarme?

—Podría redactar una lista, si lo desea —responde Hyukjae con inocencia—. Hay mucho, ¿sabes? Calentamiento global, mal tiempo, tristes cachorros y gatitos, sistemas de salud horribles en el mundo, la aterradora falta de comida adecuada en su refrigerador, esa cosa que...

Dividido entre lucir exasperado y muy divertido, Donghae extiende un dedo para callarlo. —Está bien, está bien —se ríe—. Lo tengo, ¿de acuerdo? Navidad, increíble novio, amándonos, eso es suficiente para alegrarme. ¿Satisfecho?

—Mucho —Hyukjae se ríe en respuesta, fingiendo morderse el dedo.

El silencio se asienta lentamente entre las dos almas gemelas. Es espacioso y cómodo, se extiende durante un lapso de tiempo que no se notan mientras se miran el uno al otro sin una palabra. Sin un pensamiento. Pero incluso entonces, incluso si sus mentes también están en silencio, nadando distraídamente entre los dos extremos de su vínculo mental, saben con casi exactitud en qué están centrados los dos.

Y eso es uno del otro.

*

Cuando Donghae mira su teléfono en ese momento, muestran las nueve de la mañana, y está un poco sorprendido de que hayan permanecido dormidos durante tanto tiempo. Más bien divertido y sintiéndose maravillosamente satisfecho, deja caer el dispositivo en algún lugar cerca de su almohada y vuelve a admirar a su alma gemela. Hyukjae lo mira, parpadeando y luego sonrojándose ante sus pensamientos cursis, pero sonríe con una sonrisa secreta que hace que Donghae le duela en todo tipo de formas perfectas. Acurrucado sobre su estómago junto a él, Hyukjae cruzó los brazos sobre la almohada y descansa su cabeza sobre ellos, mientras que las mantas gruesas solo lo cubren de cintura para abajo. La piel de color blanco lechoso de su espalda es todo para que los ojos de Donghae lo vean, y hay pequeños moretones morados ocultos en el hueco de su cuello y uno en su hombro, y la vista exquisita hace que la excitación se retuerza por su columna, gruesa y cálida por sus venas.

Después de un largo momento de ávida mirada, su extremo del enlace ya casi no estaba cerrado, Donghae traga y se acerca un poco más. —Te ves muy bien —confiesa, un poco abrumado—. Como,  _muy_  bien. En realidad, siempre lo haces. Ya sabes, te ves bien. Caliente. Sexy. Todas estas cosas. Pero también eres tan hermoso, guapo y perfecto, y santa mierda, Hyukjae, te amo tanto,  _muchísimo_.

Hyukjae se sonroja de un furioso tono rojo, y rápidamente esconde la mitad de su cara en la almohada. —No seas estúpido —responde en un medio quejido—. Es posible que no pueda ver nada  _caliente_  en este momento, Donghae. Mi cabello es un desastre, estoy todo sudado y pegajoso con algo que preferiría no nombrar, y tengo el mal aliento de la mañana. ¿Qué tan sexy es eso?

—No tienes idea de cómo funciona mi cerebro, bebé —Donghae frunció el entrecejo juguetonamente, riéndose cuando Hyukjae le dio un golpe en el hombro a cambio—. ¿Eso te molesta, sin embargo? ¿Que te diga que te ves caliente y sexy y cosas así? Puedo parar si quieres.

Al parecer sorprendido por su pregunta, Hyukjae parpadea confundido. Lo piensa por un momento, sus pensamientos pensativos y considerados, antes de encogerse de hombros. —En realidad no —responde al final—. Quiero decir, eso es un cumplido, ¿verdad? Así que supongo que me siento un poco halagado, pero simplemente... simplemente no entiendo qué es lo que ves en mí lo que te hace pensar que lo soy en absoluto. Soy un poco indiferente al respecto, para ser honesto. De buena manera, si eso tiene sentido. Pero ese no es el tipo de cumplido que me hará sonrojar por todas partes. — _Sin embargo, la parte acerca de mi ser hermoso y esas cosas y tú amándome._

Con un zumbido de comprensión, Donghae lo acerca a un fuerte abrazo y suspira un poco cuando el cuerpo de Hyukjae se desliza a lo largo del suyo. Renueva su excitación y se estremece ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Espera por un breve momento que Hyukjae no lo note, pero ese es un pensamiento tan inútil que casi se ríe de sí mismo.

—¿Es esta la dureza mañanera que intenta golpearme hasta que muera o mi aliento matinal realmente te excita? —Hyukjae se ríe entonces, su cara presionada contra su pecho mientras lo mira. Hace una pausa, considerando, y luego pregunta vacilante—. ¿Estoy...? ¿Quieres que... hacer algo al respecto?

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Donghae le pregunta, inmóvil.

Hyukjae parpadea pensativamente, y luego sacude lentamente la cabeza. —No —le dice con sinceridad—. Creo que prefiero acurrucarme en la cama contigo hasta que tenga que ir a casa de mi madre para la cena de Navidad.

—¿Tienes ganas de no ir y quedarte conmigo en la cama todavía? —Donghae se ríe de su puchero ligeramente abatido. Lo besa con firmeza e ignora el hecho de que en realidad tienen respiraciones matutinas...  _cepillaré mis dientes despues de ti,_  Hyukjae promete, y luego toma un par de pantalones deportivos. Cuando se los pone, hace una escena de levantarse y finalmente se dirige al baño.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda alcanzar la puerta, Hyukjae lo llama suavemente. Donghae se da vuelta, su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y sus ojos curiosos.

 _Te amo, Donghae,_ susurra Hyukjae con una suave y hermosa sonrisa que lo deja sin aliento. —Mucho — _Incluso si no eres Daniel Craig._

La sonrisa de Donghae se ensancha, tanto que sus músculos casi duelen.  _Daniel Craig está sobrevalorado._ —También yo. También te amo, Hyukjae.

*

En algún lugar entre sus corazones y sus mentes, los lazos se unen alegremente.

 

** FIN **

 


End file.
